


The Tragedy of the Sands

by anonymouse_fiction



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Headcanon, Horror Elements, Humor, Nightmares, Politics, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark mysteries surrounding the Arbiter's Grounds far outnumber the answers to them. When Zelda notices several gaps in the history books and a missing relic Hyrule should have in it's possession, she sends Link, Shad, and Ashei to investigate. If only they knew what awaited them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is heavily based around my own headcanons and theories for the Arbiter's Grounds and the creatures within. With this in mind, I am completely open to debate and speculation in the comments. However, I expect them to remain civil so that everyone can enjoy the story! Furthermore, if anyone feels the rating should be changed or additional tags listed, please let me know so I can act accordingly. Finally, this story will update on Mondays, so be on the lookout for new chapters weekly!

Zelda had never felt so terrified in her life.

            As she darted down a sandy corridor, she glanced around, feeling dread and horror curl in her stomach. She paused, having no idea which way to go in this place. The derelict halls were all the same yellowed stone, floors all the same coarse sand. She could feel she was being followed, by what only the Goddesses knew. And what was worse, she could hear screams. Screams of terror and pain with no faces to match them to; no bodies to find, to help. These screams were anguished and angry. They were calling for retribution, for the fall of Hyrule… for her blood.

            She tried to move, to escape these eerie stone halls, where shadows dancing in the dim light showed phantoms begging for mercy but being cruelly slain. Where she felt as though hands were clawing at her legs, leaving trails of pain in their wake. Zelda looked down, and realized that these were no phantoms. Skeletal hands had sprouted from the sands she stood in and were holding her in place. She struggled in vain, hoping and praying to the Goddesses that she could break free, but the more she struggled, the tighter their grip became. Unable to bear the pain and screams, she covered her ears and crumpled to the floor, tears of fear beginning to prick in her eyes.

            She couldn’t move, the grip around her ankles and legs were so strong. Talon-like bone dug deep into the flesh of her calf, and Zelda screamed. This only angered whatever was holding her, as hands flew up from the sand and wrapped around her mouth to silence her. More hands grabbed at her arms and roughly yanked them away from her ears. Another reached up and tightly gripped her hair, wrenching her head back so fast she expected her neck to snap. She cried out at the sudden pain, though the sound was muffled. Tears were now steadily tracking down her face. The phantoms shrieked with glee, and Zelda shut her eyes tight, hoping that she would wake up from this nightmare. Her eyes shot open, though, when all fell silent… save for one constant sound.

            A sword, heavy and large, was being dragged down the hall. The metal ground against the stone, creating a demonic hiss. Zelda began to struggle once more, only to feel the hands wrap around her tighter. The noise stopped, and Zelda froze, feeling a hot breath of air against her neck. She looked over her shoulder as best she could, trembling in terror, only to see an enormous black executioner sword being swung down at her.

She woke with a scream.

            Guards were in her room in an instant, all prepared to battle with a possible threat. All they found was their queen, face stained with tears and trembling, clutching her sheets as though her life depended on it. The guards continued their search, looking for even the slightest thing out of the ordinary. After all, their captain would have their heads if they missed something and harm befell the queen. A short while later, a guard lead an advisor in as the guards took their leave. The elderly woman sat down on the bed next to Zelda, tucking the skirt of her long purple dress beneath her. She folded her hands on her lap daintily, hands hidden beneath the long, billowy sleeves. Silver hair drawn into a tight bun and blue eyes glinted in the dim light of Zelda’s room as she turned to look at Zelda.

“My lady, is everything all right?” The elderly woman asked, brows drawn together with concern. Zelda nodded.

“I-I’m fine, Adeline… it was just a nightmare.” Zelda replied softly, voice still maintaining a guarded edge.

“Are you certain? That pallor you’re sporting now says otherwise, your Highness…” Adeline asked, wanting to be doubly sure. Zelda brought a hand to her face and could feel the clammy chill on her skin.

“I will be… I suppose I’ve just been working too hard.” Zelda admitted. Adeline looked over to Zelda’s desk, noting the stacks of books from the Royal Archives resting there.

“And you wonder why you have these nightmares!” Adeline said with a scoff, rising to look at the book on top of a stack.

“ _Mysteries of the Gerudo_? My lady… what has drawn your interest to the desert?” Adeline asked, warily glancing over the stacks of books to see they were all about either the Gerudo Desert or the Gerudo themselves. Zelda looked over to her.

“I apologize, but that is something I will be discussing with the Resistance and the captain of my guard. I do hope you understand…” Zelda said. Adeline sighed.

“Very well, my lady. However, I certainly hope you don’t go digging up anything you’d rather have left buried.” Adeline said, her words a clear warning.

“Wait, Adeline! What are you talking about?” Zelda asked as Adeline began to leave the room. Adeline turned away from the door and back to her, a knowing look in her eye.

“My lady, I know you are working to improve our kingdom, and to fill in the gaps that are missing in our history. However, there are some things from your ancestor’s reigns that are best left in the past. You’d be wise to leave them there.” Adeline replied darkly, closing the door behind her.

Zelda shuddered and clutched her sheets to her chest.

‘Link, I hope your time in Ordon has been restful… I have a job for you once you return.’ Zelda thought as she laid back in her bed, hoping to get comfortable again and drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something wicked this way comes...


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied. I literally have this story written in it's entirety, and I'm chomping at the bit to post more. So, I suppose Monday/Friday chapter releases won't hurt, right? I have no self control when it comes to posting... Anyways, please enjoy!

“Link, old boy. You can’t possibly be going to meet Her Highness wearing _that_!” Shad said frantically as he, Link, and Ashei walked down the hall to Zelda’s throne room.

“What’s wrong with the Hero’s clothes? It’s not like she expects me to be in my Sunday best all the time like you. Besides, she’s seen me in less, so I think this is fine.” Link replied with a shrug. Ashei chuckled when Shad flushed crimson.

“S-seen you in LESS?!” Link blushed and smacked Shad’s shoulder for his assumption.

“Not like that! She’s seen us training in the courtyard, and sometimes when it’s hot out we’ll take some armor and our shirts off. She doesn’t mind!” Link barked at Shad.

“Well I certainly do! The least you could have done is brushed your hair!” Shad barked back, pointing an accusatory finger at Link’s hair.

“Uh, boys? If you’re done with your little spat, the guards are waiting to let us in…” Ashei said calmly. Both of them huffed and looked away from each other.

“I suppose we’ll have to agree to disagree, old boy.” Shad muttered as they all walked into the throne room. Link rolled his eyes.

“Guess so. But I’m gonna get you to lighten up one of these days, I swear!” Link said as he nudged Shad playfully, his normal good-natured smirk making its way back onto his face.

“Well Link, I certainly hope to see that day. I’ve tried doing the same for years.” Zelda said with a chuckle, making Shad blush in embarrassment.

“Heya Zelda. What have you got for us?” Link asked casually. Zelda looked to him, expression turning serious.

“Link, I’ve been doing some research regarding one of the temples you endured on your journey. You recall the Arbiter’s Grounds, yes?” Zelda asked, noting Link’s expression go serious as well.

“More than I’d like to.” Link replied softly, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of the temple.

“Good. Because I am sending you back there.” Zelda said as she rose from her throne and approached the group.

“What the-?! Why?!” Link asked as she came to stand before them.

“As you know, many of your weapons belonged to the Legendary Hero, either in their original forms or as upgraded versions. For instance, what you now wield as the ‘clawshots’ were originally the ‘longshot’, and before that, the ‘hookshot’.” Zelda began, looking between Link, Shad, and Ashei.

“Several of those items have either been retained in their original form, reborn as newer, more effective forms, or have been lost altogether to the passage of time. One of those items, however, should have been retained in its original form by the Hero, as its power was far greater than the item it replaced.” Zelda said, pausing so the group could follow her words.

“My lady, what exactly are you referring to?” Shad asked.

“I am referring to the Mirror Shield. This shield possessed the defensive properties of the Hylian Shield that Link currently possesses, however…” Zelda trailed off.

“However?” Ashei urged.

“This shield was also capable of storing and reflecting powerful magic. It not only reflects the magic, but enhances it. This makes it a lethal weapon when dealing with foes armed with powerful spells. According to legend, even simple sunlight could be turned into powerful light magic.” Zelda finished. Ashei made a noise of recognition.

“Ah, I know it. It was used in the Hero’s battle against Twinrova. It was the only reason he was able to defeat her.” Ashei said, making Zelda smirk.

“Exactly. And as I’m sure you’ve all figured out by now, I would like to locate and retrieve this item. Should Hyrule fall to darkness again, I feel that it could be a vital tool in turning the tide of battle.” Zelda continued. She began to move to a chest near her throne and beckoned the group to follow her.

“Your Highness, while this sounds like a worthwhile endeavor, I was under the impression that the Mirror Shield disappeared with the Gerudo and their civilization.” Shad interjected, confused.

“That is common convention. However, a few tomes in the Archives suggest that the Gerudo had two separate settlements in the desert. If they are correct, they moved from the original Northern Settlement to the Southern Settlement found in the Gerudo Desert we know today.” Zelda replied.

“And since this shield sounds pretty important, it would make sense that they’d take it with them.” Link said as the group paused behind Zelda, who had bent to open the chest.

“Exactly. They originally stored the shield in the Temple of Spirits of Antiquity, which was in the Northern Settlement.” Zelda said as she turned, opening an old map of Hyrule gingerly. Link grinned.

“Looks like the old Hero and I have a few things in common after all!” Link remarked as he saw notes and caricatures of monsters scratched along the margins of the map. Zelda smirked.

“So it would appear. As you can see, he made a note of swiftly moving sands being a hazard.” Zelda said as she pointed to one of the notes. Link crossed his arms and tilted his head in thought.

“Say Shad? Didn’t you say that the Northern Gerudo Desert is nothing but sand? No structures anywhere?” Link asked, drawing Shad’s attention away from the antique map.

 “Yes. I suspect desertification is the culprit.” Shad replied. Link cocked his head.

“Desertification?” Link asked. Shad chuckled.

“Yes, you see...” Shad began explaining the mechanics of desertification to Link, making them forget about Zelda and Ashei.

“Are they always like this?” Zelda asked, very amused by the pair. Ashei sighed.

“Yep. They’re always yakkin’ like a pair of old biddies about something or another. All it takes is a question and they’re off.” Ashei answered, shaking her head at their actions.

“Well, shall we continue then?” Zelda asked. Ashei nodded in agreement.

“Okay, so you think the Gerudo moved to this Southern Settlement and took the shield with them, yeah?” Ashei asked Zelda, ignoring Shad and Link.

“Yes. According to the tomes, the Southern Settlement was located near the Arbiter’s Grounds… but no evidence of this settlement exists today, sadly.” Zelda said as she rolled the map back up and slid it into its container, handing it over to Ashei.

“And if they did go to this settlement, then we can assume they hid the Mirror Shield in the Arbiter’s Grounds, right?” Ashei asked, taking the map carefully.

“Yes. The theories suggest that the grounds were once another temple dedicated to their patron goddess.” Zelda replied.

“Got it. So you want Link to go there and find it. But why did you want to tell me and Shad this?” Ashei asked. Zelda beckoned her closer and bent to whisper in her ear.

“Because while Link is a brilliant explorer, he has a habit of blowing things up when he absolutely can’t find any leads. I’d prefer for he and the temple to remain as intact as possible. So I want you and Shad to keep an eye on him.” Zelda whispered, making Ashei snort in amusement.

“So I’m supposed to babysit those two? Eh, nothing out of the ordinary. And I’ll guess Shad is there in case we need translations or a scholar’s eye.” Ashei said as she pulled away from Zelda.

“Exactly. Now then: Link!” Zelda said Link’s name loudly, snapping Shad and Link’s attention over to her.

“Y-your grace? I do apologize, I shouldn’t have-” Zelda held up a hand to stop Shad’s apology.

“There is no need to apologize. You were simply doing what a dedicated scholar does. I have something to present Link with, and would appreciate his full attention.” Zelda said with a warm smile, giggling when Link lit up at hearing that.

“Is the sword ready?” Link asked excitedly, glancing around Zelda and to the chest she’d produced the old map from.

“Yes, just a moment.” Zelda said as she retrieved it.

            Link’s smile grew wide as Zelda drew the sword from the chest. The simple black leather scabbard shined in the light filtering in from the windows in the room. Zelda handed the sword over to Link, who immediately withdrew the blade from its sheathe. The double-edged iron longsword gleamed in the light, and the citrine set in the hilt glittered just enough to draw Link’s attention to the hilt. The ornate scrolling on the guard and black leather wrapped around the grip were a fine touch. He sheathed it again and slung it onto his back, adjusting the scabbard’s strap to his size. As he did so, he glanced over to Shad with a grin.

“Shad, this is better than I imagined. Thank you!” Link said sincerely.

“Oh it was nothing, old boy. Zelda picked the blade for you especially; all I did was imbue the blade with a light-based strengthening charm. It’s certainly not as powerful as the Master Sword, but the charm should make it much stronger and more effective against creatures of darkness than your current iron sword.” Shad said, adjusting his glasses nervously due to the praise. Zelda chuckled.

“I’m certainly glad you like it, Link. I will be sending you all on your way, then. I’ve already sent word to the smithies and armories in town to supply you with what you think you’ll need. I wish you well on your mission.” Zelda said.

“Right. I’ll make sure to clue these two in on the way, then.” Ashei said as she made for the door. Link looked between the two, confused.

“Wait, what? What did I miss? Ashei?!” Link called after her, running to catch up to her after giving Zelda a parting nod. Shad chuckled and went to follow, but Zelda stopped him by grabbing his hand.

“M-my lady?” Shad asked in confusion.

“Shad, there is something a bit… more I’d like to ask you to investigate.” Zelda said, voice becoming soft so they wouldn’t be heard.

“And that would be?” Shad asked, matching his voice’s volume to hers.

“I’ve been given reason to believe that the events surrounding the Arbiter’s Grounds existence are not as clear as they should be. I’d like you to see if you can glean anything more of the ground’s history.” Zelda finished. Shad nodded, a serious look in his eye.

“I will do all that I can, your grace.” Shad said with a small bow. Zelda smiled.

“Good. Now catch back up to Link and Ashei. I don’t want them forgetting you here!” Zelda said with a smile. Shad nodded and turned to leave, only to see them nearly at the end of the hall already.

“Hey! W-wait for me!” Shad called after Link and Ashei, making Zelda laugh as she took her seat back on the throne.

 

\-----

 

“Alright, Ashei. What all did Zelda tell you?” Link asked as the group maneuvered through the shopping district.

“Well, basically we need to get everything we think we’ll need here in town, and then we head to the desert to get that shield. That was pretty much it.” Ashei replied as she stopped in front of the Malo Mart.

“Have we been given an allowance for these supplies? Or will we need to dip into the Resistance’s funds?” Shad asked before running into Link, who had stopped along with Ashei.

“Yeah, Zelda said the armories and smithies know to give us what we need. I’m gonna run in here and stock up on arrows, bombs, and potion. Link? Do you and Shad mind going to the armory and picking up my bow? I just got it restrung.” Ashei said as she turned to face the two.

“Nah, I don’t mind. I might be able to get Shad into some armor while we’re there! We’ll meet you back at Telma’s!” Link said as he grabbed Shad’s hand and began to pull him through the crowd.

“W-wait a moment, Link!” Shad yelped in surprise as Link navigated.

“What?” Link asked, looking back over his shoulder as they kept going.

“I am not a child! You needn’t lead me through the crowd by the hand!” Shad said as they turned onto a backstreet. Link let go of his hand.

“Sorry, I just got back from Ordon, so I’m still in ‘lead the kids around’ mode.” Link said sheepishly. Shad shook his head and gave a good-natured sigh.

“It’s quite all right, old boy. I know you mean well. At any rate, I’m glad that we’re going to the smithy. I ordered a new set of daggers that are due to be finished, and am eager to try them out.” Shad said as he took the lead, weaving them through Castle Town’s less crowded streets to get to their destination.

“New set?” Link asked, glancing over to Shad.

“Yes! The dagger I normally carry is a misericorde. As you have seen, I can throw it and use it in combat, however, it’s not the sturdiest blade. In all honesty, this blade is only to be used to deliver a mercy blow, hence its name.” Shad explained as they reached the shop.

“Okay, so these new daggers are sturdier, then? Whoa, wait a minute…” Link said as they entered.

            Link paused and looked around at the shop, as it wasn’t one he was familiar with. The small shop smelled of worked metal and leather, and the walls were crowded with a myriad of blades and armors, glinting in the light that poured through the large shopfront windows. Link noticed all the tables and crates were brimming with papers, some of which he noticed were weapon designs while others were work orders.

“Link? Is there a problem?” Shad asked as he approached the counter and rang the small brass bell sitting on it.

“Huh? Nah, just not my usual smithy is all.” Link said as he joined Shad at the counter.

“Well, I can assure this is the best smithy in town. Not only does this shop handle specialized requests, but they are also skilled at repairing unique weapons. In fact, Ashei only trusts her bow and blade to this shop.” Shad assured Link.

“Wow, seriously? That says something. You know how picky Ashei is with her weapons, after all.” Link said with a smirk.

“That is true. Now, back to what I was saying: the daggers I’ve commissioned are in the same family as the misericorde, known as stiletto daggers, but the smithy may have found a way to make the blade stronger while maintaining its slender, lightweight quality.” Shad finished.

“Not to mention they’ll fly better!” A woman called from the back of the shop. Link cocked his head.

“That the smithy’s wife?” Link asked as a short woman wearing denim coveralls with a shock of long red hair came up to the counter.

“Nope! You’re looking at the smithy, sonny!” she answered with a laugh. Shad smiled.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Vivian. How are you faring?” Shad asked as she ducked under the counter and came back up with a sleek black box.

“Pretty good after your request! I haven’t had a job that got my brain crankin’ in a while!” Vivian said, a happy glint shining in her green eyes as she opened the box to reveal a set of twelve short and slender knives.

“Hey, where’s the guards?” Link asked as he curiously picked up one of the knives. Vivian smirked.

“Gone! I took them out of the design because they were messing with the balance. Shad, you wanna test ‘em?” Vivian asked.

“If you don’t mind! I’ll assume the usual target?” Shad asked as he plucked the knife from Link’s hand and moved to the center of the room.

“You got it, sweetheart.” Vivian replied with a grin.

“Very well: CLEAR!” Shad shouted as he threw the knife.

            Link nearly lost track of the knife in the air as it whizzed by. The dagger hit home, lodging deep into a portrait of a Poe that hung on the far right wall. Vivian gave a triumphant laugh as Shad smiled in delight.

“Right between the eyes! Perfect shot!” Vivian said happily.

“Well, I will praise you for your craftsmanship! The balance of these knives is impeccable! Not to mention they fly straight as an arrow.” Shad said happily as he moved to the wall and wrenched the dagger from the portrait.

“So, you’ll take ‘em?” Vivian asked.

“Of course, Vivian. Excellent job as always!” Shad replied, moving back to the counter and laying the dagger back in its spot.

“Great! I’ll just deduct them from that credit I have for you. There’s a total of twenty-four in there, but I doubt you’ll ever use them all. Oh, and before I forget, there’s a holster in there you can put under that coat of yours. It’s adjustable, so you shouldn’t have to worry about it being too loose.” Vivian said as she pulled a notebook and pencil from a drawer behind the counter and scratched the order down.

“Um, Miss Vivian?” Link asked as she did this. She looked up with a quirked eyebrow.

“Miss? Well ain’t you sweet! I appreciate it, but I ask everyone to just call me Vivian. Uh… hang on, Shad and Ashei told me about you. Link, right?” Vivian replied. Link smirked.

“Yep, that’s me. Ashei asked us to pick her bow up, and I also wanna get this one some armor.” Link said as he jabbed a thumb towards Shad. Shad spluttered at that.

“I do not need armor!” Shad scoffed. Link rolled his eyes.

“Says the guy that bruises like a tomato.” Link retorted. Shad’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

“Link, I understand your concern, but most armor is far too heavy for me! And if we’re to be cavorting about in the desert, I’d most likely overheat!” Shad countered.

“Okay, fine! Get some chain mail to wear under your clothes and ditch some of your layers, then!” Link said huffily, making Shad balk at his comment.

“Get rid of my-?! Absolutely not!” Shad replied testily.

            As Link and Shad continued to argue, Vivian chuckled in amusement and went into the back room. She retrieved Ashei’s bow from the back room and brought it to the counter, smirking when she noticed they were still arguing. She rolled her eyes and went over to her selection of chain mails and looked over it. Her eyes settled on a finely woven chain mail shirt that she’d designed with a bit more ventilation for hotter environments. Removing it from the stand, she brought it over to Shad and held it up to his back, startling him.

“Alright, looks like this one should do the trick.” Vivian said with a smirk.

“W-what?! Oh, not you too, Vivian!” Shad implored as she brought the chain mail around to the front and set it on the counter.

“Yes, me too! Shad, I know you usually destroy whatever’s threatening you before it has a chance to get too close, but I’d rather you be safe than sorry! Besides, it’s basically free today, so why not? You need to get used to this stuff if you’re gonna keep going on missions with the Resistance.” Vivian reasoned. Shad heaved a sigh of defeat.

“Oh, very well. I suppose I have no choice now, do I?” Shad asked with a chuckle.

“Nope! Now, once Vivian gets all this rung up, let’s head to Telma’s and start planning for departure.” Link said as he shut the box of daggers.

 

\-----

 

            Link and Shad returned to Telma’s after stopping by Shad’s apartment to fetch his artificer’s equipment and for Link to stop by a flower shop and get some dried lavender. (He refused to tell Shad what it was for, much to Shad’s chagrin). They spent a good hour establishing an effective route through the desert at their usual table. With that done, Link set to sharpening his new blade as Shad worked on imbuing his new daggers and chain mail with light magic. Both were startled, however, when Ashei abruptly dropped several bundles of arrows onto the table. Link gawked at all the arrows laying before him while Shad angrily looked to Ashei.

“I say, Ashei! If I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times: Do _not_ just haphazardly throw or drop things onto this map!” Shad huffed. Ashei rolled her eyes.

“Because maps are delicate and expensive and yada, yada, yada. If you were that worried about it, you wouldn’t leave it out like a tablecloth all the time, yeah?” Ashei retorted, placing hands on her hips. This comment made Shad pause.

“I… er, I suppose you have a point. My apologies, Ashei.” Shad muttered sheepishly, choosing to focus on his work again. Link laughed.

“She got ya there, huh Shad? Anyways, what took you so long Ashei?” Link asked as she kicked a chair out and plopped down on it tiredly.

“There was a damn CLEARANCE SALE at Malo Mart today. I managed to grab the last of the arrows; all one hundred and twenty of ‘em. Had to fight some old lady for the potions, though.” Ashei said. Link’s eyebrows shot up.

“Damn! Sounds like it was a madhouse in there.” Link said apologetically. Ashei shrugged.

“At least I got what we needed: three green potions and a red potion for Shad, four red for me, and… you said you had four blue, yeah?” Ashei asked, to which Link nodded in affirmation.

“Good. I also got us extra bombs. But we’re to use them as a last resort, got it? Zelda doesn’t want us just blowing things up as we please.” Ashei replied. Link groaned.

“Does she really think I’m that bad?” Link asked. Shad chuckled as he finished with the daggers and chain mail and pulled out three stones from his bag.

“You do have your pyromaniac tendencies, old boy.” Shad answered, making Ashei laugh as Link blushed.

“I’m not THAT ba-hey, what are those?” Link asked, pointing to the small clear stones that sat on the table.

“Hmm? Oh, you mean my crystals! Remember how I told you that in order to cast spells, I needed an item imbued with the type of magic I wished to cast? Well, these are those items. The light green one allows me to access magic of the Farore family of spells, the red one magic of the Din family, and the blue one magic of the Nayru family.” Shad explained as he concentrated energy into the stones to replenish their power.

“So, what does each family do?” Link asked, watching the energy spill into the crystals.

“The Farore family is for teleportation, the Din family for offensive fire spells, and the Nayru family for defensive barriers. Each has a variety of spells, however, no one to date has been able to master the original spells the Legendary Hero could use. Those spells being Din’s Fire, Farore’s Wind, and Nayru’s Love.” Shad finished as he stopped casting magic into the now glittering stones.

“Okay, and you just have to have them on you for them to work?” Link asked further as Shad removed his gloves and put the stones in one of the pouches on his belt.

“Exactly.” Shad replied.

“Alright boys, enough blabbing. Are we setting out tomorrow or what?” Ashei asked, wanting to get back to the mission.

“Yep. We’re gonna head to the desert via Lake Hylia.” Link said, smirking when Ashei looked at him like he was crazy.

“And just how the Hell do you plan to pull that off?” Ashei asked. Link just grinned at her.

“How do you feel about cannons?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link... what are you up to this time?


	3. Chapter 2

“Okay, so we all agree: the next time we see a huge group of bulbins, we IGNORE THEM if we can. Clear?” Link asked as he cleaned his blade, looking pointedly at Ashei.

“Ah, c’mon. It was a good fight, yeah? And now the path is safe for travelers again.” Ashei replied with a satisfied grin, doing the same for her blade. Shad heaved a sigh.

“Until the next batch moves in. Ashei, while you might revel in the thrill of battle, it won’t do to pick fights with every monster we encounter.” Shad remarked, leaning back against the sign advertising Falbi’s Flight by Fowl. He pulled a green potion from his artificer’s bag, drinking it to replenish his magic reserves.

“It shouldn’t have shot an arrow at me if it didn’t want to fight, then.” Ashei said simply. Link rolled his eyes and finished his work, sheathing his blade.

“Shad has a point Ashei, but I’ll admit it was a good warm-up.” Link said as he stood up from the rock he was sitting on, stretching a bit.

            The trip to Lake Hylia thus far hadn’t been too bad. The weather was fair and the monsters were low with the threat of darkness lifted… save the occasional group of bulbins running amok. Granted, those were dispatched easily, so no one was too concerned with them. If anything, they were a mere nuisance now. Link looked down the road to Falbi’s shop and then back to the rest of the group, who was now standing.

“You guys ready to set out?” Link asked.

“Yep. I’m all good.” Ashei said while sheathing her blade at her waist and checking to make sure her own traveler’s pouch had all her things in it.

“Whenever you are, old boy.” Shad added, corking the empty bottle and putting it back in his bag.

“Alright, great. So, do any of you guys have a lucky cucco?” Link asked as they walked down to the shop. Ashei rolled her eyes.

“Please, you make your own luck.” Ashei said as they entered, grabbing the first cucco to walk by her. Shad chuckled.

“I favor that little brown one over the-oh! Well, hello to you too, Perdita.” Shad said as the cucco he mentioned walked over to him and looked up expectantly. Link laughed.

“You named her?” Link managed around his laughs. Shad chuckled.

“Ridiculous, I know. But she always seems to come to me, so I suppose she at least deserves some recognition!” Shad replied as he scooped the little fowl up.

“Okay, I’ll go last. I’ve got the charge.” Link said as he pulled thirty rupees from his pouch.

            Shad walked up to the edge, ready to descend, but Ashei took a running start and zipped by him, jumping off with a whoop of excitement. Shad stumbled back a bit in surprise, but laughed just the same at her antics, following down after her. Link shook his head at them and approached Falbi with their fee.

“Thanks again, Falbi.” Link said, handing the rupees over to the man in motley.

“No problem, big fella. I’m just glad to see an enthusiastic new customer!” Falbi replied, looking over his shoulder at Ashei.

“Yeah, she’s always like that. Well, I’m heading down; see ya around!” Link said as he grabbed a white cucco and ran towards the edge himself.

            Link floated down to the lake, trying his hardest to hit as many of the rupees as he could. Looking down ahead, he saw that Ashei had managed to land on the third tier of the platform, while Shad had opted to go for the second. Link let go of his cucco, aiming for the spinning platform, but missed it just barely. He landed on the top stationary tier and shrugged, collecting his prize.

“Alright Link! You said we’re taking a cannon, so which one?” Ashei called up to him as he started working his way down the tiers.

“Go over to Fyer and wait there, I’ll tell him what’s going on!” Link called down. Shad looked over to the floating platforms and grumbled.

“Would it be asking too much of them to invest in sturdier footing?” Shad muttered as he hopped across each of the platforms to Fyer’s stand.

“I don’t think it’s so ba-” Ashei started, but was cut off by Link’s shout of delight as he dove into the water from the third tier up.

            Shad shook his head in amazement as Link swam by and climbed up onto the small island at the start of the bridges leading over to Fyer’s shop. Ashei laughed when he took his cap off, rung it out, and then fluffed his hair with his hands to dry it. Putting his cap back on, Link walked over and started talking to the short man next to the organ grinder, patiently waiting for his friends. Neither she nor Shad would ever understand how Link’s clothes dried so quickly, but hey, stranger had happened in Hyrule. As they pair approached, Fyer tipped his hat to Ashei.

“Afternoon, lady. Don’t think I’ve met you before.” Fyer said as he looked her over. Ashei grinned.

“Name’s Ashei, but I don’t think I’m much of a lady. Say Shad? You gonna be alright?” Ashei teased. Fyer chuckled.

“Lady, this guy’s got stone cold nerves. Takes that crazy thing every week to Goddess knows where and then comes back just the same way.” Fyer said, nodding his head in the direction of the cannon perched on an island not too far away from them.

“What? It’s merely a routine trip I’ve no problem undertaking. I might not be fond of it, but it allows me to conduct my research.” Shad said nonchalantly, making Fyer shake his head.

“Whatever you say, pal. Anyways, Link here already told me the details. Since its business, I’ll let this flight go for free. Any of you been to the desert before?” Fyer asked. Ashei and Shad both shook their heads no.

“Alright then, watch out for the cross breezes as you land. They can make it a tricky thing to do. So, who’s goin’ first?” Fyer asked as he walked over to the crank for his organ grinder.

“Oh, I suppose I’ll go. After all, I have stone cold nerves.” Shad said with an amused chuckle, stepping through the canon door.

“Make sure that bag o’ yours is on tight, fella. You might lose it if you’re not careful.” Fyer warned as he gripped the handle of his organ grinder.

            Fyer did his routine for Shad and then Link before looking over to Ashei expectantly. Hesitantly, she walked through the door, jumping a bit at how it slammed down behind her and made the room pitch black. The next thing she knew, a merry tune was playing, and then she was soaring through the air.

 

\-----

 

“Gracious, I do detest canon rides!” Shad griped as he waited for Link to meet him on the stone he’d decided to stand on. Link laughed as he joined him.

“Ah, c’mon Shad! You gotta admit it’s fun!” Link said companionably. Shad gave him a flat look.

“Link, my idea of fun is far different from you-is that Ashei?!” Shad yelped in surprise, seeing Ashei soar over them, screaming her head off. Link jolted in fear.

“ASHEI! TUCK AND ROLL!” Link shouted, running after her. Shad heaved a sigh.

“And here we go…” Shad muttered, following suit.

            Link and Shad chased after her for a good seven yards before she finally hit the ground tumbling. Link was down on his knees by her side as soon as she skidded to a halt, coughing and spluttering to get the sand in her mouth out. Shad kneeled down on her other side, readying the red potion from his bag just in case she was hurt.

“Ashei! Ashei, you alright?!” Link asked frantically as he helped her up. Ashei shook her head to get her bearings before she looked Link dead in the eyes.

“I don’t care how much it costs; we are SO doing that again!” Ashei exclaimed, a delighted grin on her face. Shad slapped his forehead in exasperation while Link laughed.

“I figured you’d say that. You must have caught a pretty strong wind on your way up!” Link said as he helped her up.

“Link old boy, not to interrupt, but I do believe it would be best for us to find a solid surface soon. I think a pod of moldorms is making its way over here.” Shad said worriedly, noticing a cloud of dust in the distance as he stood and put the potion away. Link glanced over to it and smirked.

“Nah, we’re alright. Those are just my friends! They must've heard us and wanted to see what’s up.” Link said as he reached back to his pouch and summoned the bunch of dried lavender he’d bought the day before.

“Friends? Link, if you’re hiding yet another long-lost race from modern society, I’ll box your ears!” Shad threatened as the cloud of sand got closer to them.

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call them a civilization…” Link trailed off with a chuckle as the sound thundering of hooves became clear to everyone’s ears.

            Link stood his ground, rolling his eyes with a smirk as Shad and Ashei stepped back, not knowing what to expect. As the cloud got closer, Link could make out the three familiar brown forms hidden in the dust, and he gave a whistle. The thudding slowed and eventually stopped, and the dust cloud surrounded everyone, making Shad and Ashei cough. As the dust settled, they were met with the sight of three bullbo, all of which had saddles. Link turned to Shad and Ashei with a smile.

“Guys, I’d like you to meet my friends. From left to right, you have Harriet, Mildred, and Laura. You don’t have to worry about them, they’re all real sweet.” Link explained as he divided the lavender bunch into three smaller bunches, handing two of them to Shad and Ashei.

“Er, Link… are they going to serve as our mounts?” Shad asked, eyeing Mildred warily as she came over to investigate him… or rather the lavender he was holding.

“Yep! But if you wanna march through the sand instead, be my guest.” Link replied, smiling when Laura walked over to him and ate the lavender.

“Well, just so long as they aren’t going to hurt us, I suppose I don’t mind…” Shad said, chuckling as Mildred ate the lavender and then snuffled at his hand curiously.

“They’re actually pretty cute, yeah?” Ashei added, giggling when Harriet nudged her waist as if to say ‘get on already!’ after eating her lavender.

“Exactly. So, let’s get going! We’re losing daylight, and I don’t want to make camp in the middle of the desert.” Link said as he scrambled up onto Laura.

            Ashei and Shad (with some difficulty) followed suit, and Link lead them through the desert on the most direct path he knew to the Arbiter’s Grounds. With the wind whipping up, the ride was quiet for the most part, since no one really wanted to get too much sand in their mouth. It wasn’t long before the sun began to set, so Link led them over to an oasis to rest for the night.

“Goodness but it’s HOT out here!” Shad complained as he rested against a palm tree. Ashei nodded.

“The heat I can handle. It’s the sand that’s worse! The stuff keeps getting in my armor and sticking…” Ashei muttered, taking off her boots and pouring out the sand inside. Link laughed.

“Already complaining and we’re only halfway to the temple…” Link chided playfully, having returned from making sure the bullbo weren’t overheated and getting them all some water.

“With all due respect old boy, we aren’t exactly ‘all-terrain’ like you.” Shad said as Link took a seat next to him and offered him the water skin.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just messin’ with you guys. You’re doing really well for your first time in the desert!” Link commented as Shad drank his fill and passed the water skin over to Ashei when he finished.

“Say, speaking of the temple… what do you guys know about it?” Ashei asked as she wiped her mouth, having drank her fill as well.

“Outside of the fact that it’s seriously creepy, not much.” Link said with a shrug.

“I only know what I’ve read in textbooks, and I’m afraid that’s only the rudimentary information.” Shad said sheepishly. Ashei chuckled at their answers.

“Not your fault, yeah? My dad told me stories, but that’s all I know about it. He said only the older soldiers and royal officials really know a lot about the temple’s background.” Ashei said. Link and Shad looked to each other and then back to her expectantly.

“Well, do tell!” Shad said, eager to know more.

“Yeah, don’t go holdin’ out on us!” Link added.

“You guys really wanna know?” Ashei asked, earning her a decisive nod from both of them.

“Alright then, but it’s one weird story.” Ashei said, changing how she sat to get more comfortable. She waited for Link and Shad to get settled, and then she began.

“So, from what my dad told me, the Gerudo King started getting spooked by how fast their Northern Settlement was getting overtaken by the desert and decided to have his people migrate to the Southern one. Hyrule sent troops to help with the move, but the Gerudo disappeared once they got to the mountains. Since they obviously didn’t want help, the troops went back to report their disappearance. The Royal Family took this as a sign that they no longer wanted relations with Hyrule, so they left them alone.” Ashei paused, seeing if Shad or Link had any questions before she continued.

“A few years later, no one had seen a trace of them. Normally, the Gerudo would come to Hyrule to trade their topaz jewelry and exotic crops for swords and stuff or to look for husbands. Even though a male is born every hundred years, they’re still an all-female race the other ninety-nine. But no one had seen any of them; no trade offers, no husband hunts, nothing! The Royal Family decided to send troops to investigate, and when they got to the Southern Settlement, they were gone without a trace. They looked everywhere, but found nothing but the temple. After the report, Hyrule took the temple over and converted it to a prison for the worst of the worst, and that’s how the Arbiter’s Grounds we know came about.” Ashei finished, looking between Shad and Link. Link cocked his head.

“But that doesn’t add up! Where did they go then? They couldn’t have gotten lost in the desert, right?” Link asked, very confused. Shad’s eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

“I agree with Link. It seems there are bits and pieces missing in that story…” Shad said, crossing his arms and tilting his head back in thought. Ashei shrugged and stood up, handing the water skin back to Link.

“Well, like I said: only older soldiers and royal officials from the last ruler’s reign know about it well. Are we setting up camp here?” Ashei asked Link. Link nodded.

“Yeah, if you’ve got any food you wanna eat, I’d do it now. It’s a lot harder to eat while riding than you’d think!” Link said as he got up and stretched. Shad chuckled.

“I’ll take it you know from experience?” Shad teased. Link shot him a miffed glance.

“I lost a whole bag of good jerky, if you’ve gotta know.” Link said, making Shad wince.

“What a shame.”

            As the stars started to show in the sky, the trio prepared for the day ahead before they laid down for the night. They all knew that the next day was going to have an early start, and they wanted to be prepared.

 

\-----

 

            Link woke everyone before the sun was set to rise, hoping to spare them from as much of the midday heat as he could. Everyone checked their supplies one last time to make sure they had what they needed and set out just as the sun began to crest the horizon. The winds weren’t as bad today, so conversations were much easier to have to pass the time.

“Say Shad? Why’d you call a group of moldorms a pod?” Link asked, looking over to Shad.

“Well, most groupings of creatures have some formal name. For instance, a group of crows is a murder, a group of fish is a school, and so on. I’m not familiar with any formal names for moldorms, so I just… well, made one up, I suppose.” Shad admitted with a shrug. Link chuckled.

“Well, I guess that makes a group of guays a headache, then!” Link said, making Shad roll his eyes in amusement and Ashei laugh.

“And a group of bulbins a nuisance!” Ashei added, making both Link and Shad laugh.

“Oh, hey! We’re getting pretty close now! If you look ahead, you can see the grounds!” Link said as he pointed ahead.

“Wonderful! I can’t wait to get out of this blasted heat.” Shad said in relief. Ashei just chuckled.

“You are such a baby.” Ashei teased.

“Said the woman who’s been complaining about the sand this whole time.” Shad retorted, making Ashei stick her tongue out at him.

“Oh! Well _that_ was mature!” Shad said with a chuckle.

“Oi, guys. Hang on a minute, stop!” Link said suddenly, pulling the reigns on Laura to get her to stop.           

            Shad and Ashei both did likewise, looking over to Link in confusion. He reached to his pouch and summoned his hawkeye, putting it on and looking ahead. As he focused the field of view, he groaned. They were within sight of the entrance to the grounds, but a certain nuisance had set up camp there again.

“Aw damn. Not these guys again.” Link mumbled as he moved his hawkeye away from his eyes. Ashei squinted, looking to where Link had.

“What’s up?” Ashei asked, trying to see what had Link upset.

“Those bulbins are back, that’s what. I thought I’d scared ‘em off for good last time I was here.” Link muttered, passing the hawkeye over to Ashei so she could see.

“So… four on the towers, six on the ground. Ten arrows total…” Ashei muttered quietly as she got a view of their layout. She handed the hawkeye back to Link and summoned her bow, much to Link’s surprise.

“Those bulbins just don’t know when to quit, do they?” Ashei asked as she urged Harriet on, making a diagonal to their camp.

“Oi Ashei! What are-?! Oh…” Link started to call after her, only to see her take out all the bulbins with some well-placed arrows.

“She’s very quick on the draw, isn’t she?” Shad remarked as they got their mounts moving again, meeting up with Ashei on the outskirts of the camp, just in time to see her putting her bomb bag away.

“Glory hog.” Link teased. Ashei shrugged.

“I don’t like bulbins. But we’ve got a bigger problem than them. I tried blowing up that barricade over there, but it won’t budge!” Ashei complained as she pointed out a tall barrier blocking the entrance to the grounds. Link cocked his head.

“Bombs didn’t get it?” Link asked, looking at the barrier.

“No! I have no clue what’s up with it, but it’s strong!” Ashei grumbled, glaring at it.

“Well, blast it all!” Shad muttered in frustration, crossing his arms and settling back in his saddle suddenly.

            Unfortunately, suddenly was just a bit too suddenly for Mildred’s tastes. She grunted and reared up, making Shad cry out in surprise and grab onto the saddle horn, holding on for dear life. Link and Ashei watched in amazement as Shad tried to steer her, screaming for her to stop, only to successfully steer her right into the very barricade that had been vexing them. Mildred went head-first into it with a resounding ‘THUD’, sending Shad flying off of her and the barricade into bits. Link and Ashei got their mounts moving as quickly as they could (without winding up like Shad) and dismounted once they were close enough to check on him. Shad was sprawled out on the sand, lying there in a daze near Mildred, who was in a similar state.

“Goddesses, what happened?!” Shad groaned as Ashei and Link helped him up. Link laughed.

“Well, you took care of that barrier, if that means anything to ya!” Link answered, hoping to make Shad feel better.

“Oh, did I? Wait! Is Mildred alright?! She crashed head-first into the barrier, after all…” Shad asked worriedly, looking over to the bullbo. She got up and shook off the event as though it never happened, walking over to join the other bullbo.

“That answers that!” Ashei said as she stood up with Link, the pair dragging Shad up in the process.

“Just so long as the poor dear is alright. I really try not to hurt animals if I can help it…” Shad muttered as he got steady on his feet.

“Yeah, they’ve got pretty hard heads, so she’ll be just fine. Now c’mon! We’re almost there, and I don’t wanna spend any more time in there than I have to.” Link said as he made his way over to the stone ledges and started to climb up them.

            Shad and Ashei looked to each other and shrugged, following after him. As they made their way through the charred remains of the first bulbin settlement, Shad noted that the walls carved out of stone looked suspiciously like ancient architecture left behind. Ashei followed behind him, glancing around to make sure the bulbins didn’t have any friends lying in wait for them. Link lead them up the massive stairs into the dilapidated old prison and paused at the top, feeling a shudder of dread crawl up his spine.

‘And back into the darkness I go…’ Link thought as the group began the descent in the depths of the temple, leaving the weak morning rays of sunlight behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darkness, my old friend...


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make a warning in advance... the fighting starts in this chapter. While canon-typical, if you are adverse to violence of any sort, please be advised! Otherwise, please enjoy!

“I think I get why you don’t wanna be here longer than needed. The air’s stale and smells dead, the stone this whole place is made of is crumbling, and it’s dark in spots I’d rather it not be…” Ashei said as they made their way down the stairs.

“I told ya it’s creepy in here!” Link answered, carefully watching the shadows for any movement he could find. He heard rustling and turned, glad to see it was just Shad digging through his bag and not something else.

“What are you looking for?” Link asked as Shad pulled his artificer’s gloves from the bag.

“My gloves. I want my spells at their strongest, and it won’t do for me to be caught unaware by an unsavory, now will it?” Shad said as he slung his bag back over his shoulder and pulled the gloves on. Ashei chuckled.

“Just don’t go blastin’ us with magic by mistake, yeah?” Ashei teased as the stairway came to an end.

“I’m not that jumpy!” Shad shot back in irritation. Link rolled his eyes.

“Alright you two, knock it off. I’ve gotta figure out how to get you guys across all this.” Link trailed off, glancing over the quicksand floor and platforms jutting out of it.

“You can leave that to me, old boy. I can warp Ashei and I across with little issue.” Shad said as he stepped to the edge of the walkway, only to shout in surprise and stumble back as a moldorm jumped at him.

“You sure about that?” Ashei asked, carefully watching the moldorms move in the sand as she stepped to Shad’s side.

“Yes, quite sure. Link? We’re ready when you are.” Shad said as he put a hand on Ashei’s shoulder. Link nodded and summoned his clawshots.

“Alright then, I’ll see you on the other side of this mess.” Link said as he latched onto the first target on the wall just to his left.

            Link dropped down, judging his next jump as Shad cast the spell, words spoken in ancient Hylian. He and Ashei were wrapped in a warm green light and dissipated into what looked like mist, which zipped in a straight line over to the walkway leading to the door, materializing them again once they were overtop it. Link just gawked in surprise before he snapped out of it and hurried across the platforms in the quicksand to get to them. As he waded through the sand to get to the platform they were on after his last jump, Ashei and Shad reached down and hauled him out.

“And just what was that?!” Link asked as he dusted himself off, looking expectantly at Shad.

“Farore’s Breeze. It’s capable of teleporting multiple people, provided the destination is a short distance away and isn’t too high up.” Shad replied. Ashei shuddered.

“Good thing, too. I couldn’t stand doing that again!” Ashei complained. Shad laughed.

“You’ll get used to the feeling. After all, I suspect we’ll have to use it several more times. Link, shall we continue?” Shad asked.

“Yeah. But try not to cast magic if you can, alright? I don’t want you wearing yourself out.” Link replied, starting up the slope to the next room with Shad and Ashei close by.

“I appreciate your concern, Link. However, I won’t be in too much danger. There is only one class of magic that is physically taxing, and that is the Din class due to its explosive force. I won’t wear out easily using the Farore and Nayru classes of magic, but should I use the more powerful spells of the Din class, I will need some time to recover. Thankfully, I still have two green potions to keep my magic reserves up, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Shad explained, making Link stop in his tracks.

“Reserves… OH DAMN IT!” Link shouted as he slapped his forehead in frustration. Ashei stopped and looked over at him.

“What? Don’t tell me you forgot something.” Ashei said warningly, glancing over to Link.

“I… kinda sorta forgot to restock on bombs.” Link muttered sheepishly. Ashei turned to face him fully.

“You WHAT?!” Ashei shouted in anger. Shad stepped between the two, hoping to prevent a fight.

“Now now, Ashei. It won’t do to fight! I’m sure there are plenty of bombs.” Shad tried, hoping to calm her down. Ashei crossed her arms and grumbled.

“I’ve got fifty on me, after using ten to try and bust down that wall. And you, Link?” Ashei asked. Link scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Uh… ten?” Link said carefully, only to dodge the swipe Ashei took at his head just barely.

“Only ten?! You remember to buy a bunch of bullbo lavender but you forget to buy bombs when you’re that low. Just-Goddesses how does your brain even work?!” Ashei cried in frustration. Link looked down glumly.

“Sorry... it’s a bad habit. I’ll think I have enough and then I won’t.” Link admitted as they continued on, with Ashei chastising him the whole way. Shad sighed.

“I now know why you became so familiar with Ooccoo, old boy.” Shad teased, hoping to lighten the mood. Link chuckled.

“Yeah. Shame she’s not here to help us now.” Link remarked, pausing outside the door to the next room.

“Alright guys. Up ahead is a pretty small room, mostly sand. Stalkin like to pop up out of it, but they’re small fries. The worst they can do is give you a good jab with a spear that’s hardly pointed. Shad, you should be able to just kick the little buggers and take care of them. Ashei, one good spin attack is all it takes to wipe out a whole platoon of them.” Link said, looking to each of them respectively as he explained. Ashei yawned.

“This place suddenly doesn’t seem too scary…” Ashei remarked as Link opened the door and they stepped in. Link snorted.

“Don’t say that, this place is full of nasty surpri-”

            Link didn’t get to finish that statement, because as soon as they’d all entered the room, the heavy stone doors slammed shut and all the torches on the walls went out. The sudden darkness in the room made everyone yelp in surprise, and Link heard someone (who he was sure was Shad) fall after stepping wrong on the sandy floor.

“Well this ain’t good…” Link muttered as he summoned his lantern from his pouch.

“Gee, ya think?!” Ashei hissed, not liking the way the shadows danced on the walls. Shad glanced around nervously as he righted himself, only to freeze at what he saw.

“Link?” Shad asked, voice trembling.

“Yeah?” Link replied.

“I-I thought you said Stalkin were small…” Shad trailed off as he scrambled backed up. Link raised his lantern higher, and immediately caught the glint of armor in the darkness.

“EVERYONE BACK!” Link shouted as he attached his lantern to his belt and drew his sword, assuming the stance for the jump strike.

            Shad and Ashei scrambled back as Link tensed and lunged forward with a war cry, the resulting blow scattering and destroying dozens of Stalkin and knocking back the three Stalfos that were in the middle of it all. Ashei immediately drew her sword, rushing over to aid Link, but was stopped by another group of Stalkin rising from the sand. Ashei growled and mowed them down as Shad followed behind, charging what looked like a flame in his hand. Link held his hand out to stop them and summoned his bow and arrows… which Ashei could see he’d made bomb arrows.

“Idiot, don’t go wasting your-” Ashei started, only to see Link line it up with the pile of Stalfos bones and let it fly, the resulting explosion destroying them.

“It’s not like I want to use them, believe me. But it’s the only way to really destroy them.” Link said as he turned to face Shad and Ashei, his lantern and Shad’s fire spell casting a weak light in the room.

“Alright, it seems we’ve dealt with the ambush. But how are we to get out?” Shad asked, glancing around the room, keeping the spell charging in case something else popped up. Link thought for a moment before smirking.

“We’ve gotta get those torches relit. Opening most of the doors in this temple revolved around lighting torches, so I’ll bet anything that’s how we get out of here.” Link replied, putting his arrows away. Shad chuckled.

“Well, that will be no large matter. It will only take me a-”

“SHAD LOOK OUT!” Ashei shouted as she shoved him out of the way of a sword being swung down at him.

            Ashei and Shad both hit the ground with a soft thud, only having to roll out of the way as the Stalfos swung its sword down again. Link moved to help them, but caught sight of another Stalfos swinging its sword at him from the corner of his eye. He dove and rolled around it, performing a back slice to send the creature to pieces. A sudden flash of fire and the sound of swords clashing told Link that Ashei and Shad were both fighting off another set of three.

            He rushed over to them, but not before summoning his bow again and destroying the remains of his previous attacker. Before he could reach them, he saw another group of three Stalfos coming up from the side. He whipped around and launched two bomb arrows in succession: one to reduce them to bones and the other to destroy them. He kept seeing them appear in their groups and continued his onslaught, eventually backing into Shad and Ashei as the three of them were forced into the center of the room.

            Link growled in frustration, letting his last bomb arrow fly. Ashei went to summon her bow but noticed Shad’s other hand glowing blue. Link drew his sword, ready to defend, but Shad had other ideas. He lifted the hand glowing blue above their heads and called out something in ancient Hylian, and the group found their bodies encased in a blue barrier. Shad then brought his other hand up, now glowing an angry red, and called out another spell. The room was filled with red hot flames, engulfing everything within. The death throes of the Stalfos ripped through the heated air, and then the flames settled. As the blue barriers around everyone faded, Shad keeled forward with a groan, just barely being caught by Link and Ashei.

“Shad, just what the Hell did you do?!” Ashei cried in disbelief, glad to see all the torches had been lit in the process.

“Never mind that! Let’s get him out of here.” Link replied, helping Ashei lift him up and drag him through the now open door to the Great Ceremonial Hall.

            Link and Ashei made their way over to the huge steps at the center of the hall, setting Shad down on the lowest one so that he could rest. He slumped forward, resting his arms on his knees. Link could see that his face was pale and that he was panting heavily from exertion. Link was quick to get his bag off his back and dig through it, finding a bottle of green potion and uncorking it. Shad took the bottle shakily and drank its contents, not stopping until the bottle was empty. Link and Ashei watched him anxiously, glad to see his breathing even out after a little while and the color return to his cheeks.

“Well, I suppose I overdid it a bit, didn’t I?” Shad asked embarrassedly, voice soft so as not to strain himself.

“A BIT?! Shad, I thought you’d gone and killed yourself pulling that off!” Link shouted, tone still carrying his worry. Shad winced.

“I did say that the Din class was taxing…” Shad tried, hoping to help his case. Ashei groaned.

“Shad, there’s a difference between ‘taxing’ and ‘could possibly kill myself using it’!” Ashei added, tone sharp.

“It was a foolhardy move, I understand! I just… wanted to help you all. And casting Nayru’s Grace was the only way to protect us from the damage Din’s Fury would cause. It did accomplish what I’d hoped it would, though.” Shad finished, crossing his arms in defiance. Link and Ashei looked to each other and sighed.

“He’s got a point, Link. We were in a pretty tight bind, yeah?” Ashei said, making Link grumble.

“Yeah, just… alright. Don’t use Din’s Fury again unless it is ABSOLUTELY needed! Got it?” Link said in finality, giving Shad a serious look.

“Completely. Now then, why don’t we try and deduce just where the Mirror Shield could be tucked away?” Shad said, hoping to shift the conversation away from the previous tension.

“Sounds good. It’ll give you more time to rest, too. Link? You got your map of this place?” Ashei asked as she produced the map Zelda had given her from her pouch and handed it to Shad.

“Yep. Here you go.” Link replied as he pulled his personal map from his own pouch, handing it to Shad as well.

“Splendid. Now then…” Shad trailed off as he opened both maps.

            Link and Ashei settled on the stair just behind Shad so they could easily see what he would on the maps, the dim light from the blue torches on the stairs aiding their sight. Shad and Ashei both watched in surprise as the map Zelda had given them shifted from a map of Hyrule to a map of the Temple of Spirits of Antiquity. They looked to each other and then to Link, who shifted back a little.

“What? I didn’t do it!” Link said, looking just as surprised as them.

“No? Hmm, this is quite curious indeed, then. I’ll have to ask Her Highness if I can further investigate the properties of this map.” Shad remarked, glancing back down to the maps.

“Just about everything the hero had is convenient, isn’t it?” Ashei added, glancing back down. Link scoffed.

“Except the mission the stuff generally comes with.” Link muttered, looking back to the maps with everyone else.

            Everyone looked the maps over, pointing out similarities in structure and possibilities where they could. It didn’t take long for Ashei and Link to start butting heads over their own theories, and Shad was having none of that. He rolled the maps back up and cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

“Now see here, you two. Fighting is no way to accomplish anything! And on that note, I’ve concluded that we’re not going to learn anything more from these maps.” Shad said sternly, making Link and Ashei glance away from him sheepishly.

“What makes you say that?” Ashei asked as she glanced back over to him.

“Well, for starters, the temples are as structurally different as day and night. Even if there are similarities in the location of the goddess statue and their fondness for winding rooms and halls, the similarities end there. Unfortunately, I can’t say whether these differences occurred before or after Hyrule acquired the Arbiter’s Grounds…” Shad said, brow furrowing in thought.

“Got it. It was a nice try, at least. I guess we’ll just have to ask the Sages at the top of the tower, then.” Link said as he stood up and stretched. Ashei cocked her head.

“Sages?” Ashei asked, rising from her spot and dusting herself off.

“Yeah, they used to be the judges and executioners for the grounds. After the prison was decommissioned, they started working to guard the grounds instead. They know the temple inside and out.” Link finished, offering Shad a hand.

“Well, I suppose we should inquire with them, shouldn’t we?” Shad said, tucking the maps under his arm and then picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Once that was situated, he used his free hand to take Link’s.

“Yeah. You feelin’ better?” Link asked as he helped Shad up, glad to see that he’d recovered some.

“For the most part. I won’t be able to use any offensive spells for a while, though… not without using my last potion. And I’d rather not waste it.” Shad admitted. Link nodded in understanding.

            Everyone was sore after fighting in close quarters, but Link knew the temple too well. The second you got comfortable, some monster or another would rear its ugly head and make things more difficult than needed. As Shad turned to discuss something with Ashei, Link glanced ahead of them, up the stairs that lead deeper into the temple. He cocked his head, as he could swear he heard what sounded like the beating of hundreds of wings heading right for them.

            Before Link could react, a huge swarm of black keese poured into the huge room, screeching and hissing as they attacked the group. Link drew his sword and swung at the keese, but quickly realized no amount of slashing was alleviating the problem. They dove and scratched and bit at the group, moving too quickly to be hit. He heard Ashei and Shad trying to fend them off as well, only for them to suddenly fly back into the depths of the temple just as quickly as they’d came.

“Oi, is everyone alright?” Link asked as he sheathed his sword, looking into the temple. He knew those keese from somewhere…

“I’m fine, small scratches aside.” Shad grumbled, checking himself over for any blood.

“I’m fine to-SHAD?! WHERE’S THE MAPS?!” Ashei cried, seeing that the maps previously tucked under his arm were now nowhere to be seen.

“Eh?! I could have sworn they were under my arm!” Shad said worriedly, looking down around his feet to see if he’d dropped them. Link felt a cold realization settle in his mind.

“The keese took them.” Link said, voice calm as he started up the stairs.

“How could they possibly have made off with the maps?! It would be physically impossible for the average keese to-” Shad started, only for Link to cut him off.

“Only these aren’t normal keese. I know those keese, and they aren’t good. Be on your toes, everyone.” Link said as he drew his sword and raised his shield, continuing up the stairs and into the Spinner Cog room.

“I suppose we have no choice then.” Ashei muttered, drawing her own blade and following. Shad brought up the rear.

“D-don’t you think we should have a plan of some sort? Link did say these keese were abnormal…” Shad said worriedly, looking around the small circular room they had now entered.

“Well, no offense Shad, but I’d rather get the maps back sooner than later. Do you wanna be the one telling Zelda we lost an irreplaceable map?” Ashei asked as she saw Link summon his Gale Boomerang. Shad gulped.

“Not entirely, no.”

“Then quit worrying. Link, did you find them?” Ashei asked, letting her guard down some since Link seemed calm.

“Yeah. It shouldn’t take much to get them back. Let’s hang by the door though, just in case.” Link said as he looked up to the far end of the room where the keese had perched.

            Link threw the charged boomerang, glad to see the winds it whipped up hit the flock hard enough to make them disperse. They flew up to the top of the room, swirling about as though they were an angry storm cloud. The maps tumbled down to the center of the room and Shad ran over and retrieved them, handing Link his and Ashei the map Zelda had entrusted to them once he returned. As they put them away, the keese converged into one dense black mass surrounded by a dark gossamer shroud in the far end of the room.

            Link took immediate notice of this and brought his sword and shield to the ready. Ashei did likewise, drawing her own blade as Shad raised his hands, allowing magic to accumulate around them. None of them knew what to expect, watching as the mass crackled to life, taking on a form that made Link step back.

            A skeletal goat head with downward pointing horns, sharp snaggled teeth, and empty eye sockets rose out of the shroud. The mass solidified into a gaunt body with shriveled, leathery gray skin. It held its arms out, and the shroud solidified around it as a black executioner’s cloak. It brought its arms forward suddenly, long purple nails glinting in the dim light, calling forth an enormous black executioner’s blade. As soon as it took hold of the blade, the etching along the edge lit up red, as well as the once empty eye sockets. It gave a roar that shook the room, and everyone cringed at the sound. Link looked back to Ashei and Shad, seeing them look up at the creature in abject terror.

“You can see it?!” Link shouted.

Shad and Ashei didn’t have time to answer, as the creature raised its blade above its head, preparing a deadly strike.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your dander up, ya'll! It's time to fight!


	5. Chapter 4

“Fall back!” Link shouted as he retreated to the previous room.

            Shad and Ashei followed after him without complaint. He knew there was no way they could take this thing on in such close quarters; not without suffering severe injuries. Were it just him, he’d engage the monster there and be done with it. But Link has more than just his life on the line this time around. They heard the sword hit with a resounding clang just as they got out of the room and into the hall connecting them to the previous room.

“Link, what the Hell is that thing?!” Ashei shouted as they ran. She could hear the creature hiss in displeasure and what sounded like it's sword being dragged along the ground.

“I don’t know myself! All I know is I call it ‘creature’ and that the last time I fought it, the only way I could land a hit on it was to shoot it in the face with bomb arrows!” Link shouted back, hearing Shad laugh bitterly.

“Oh, well THAT’S just splendid!” Shad said as they managed to get into the next room.

            Everyone scattered just as the creature came from behind and took another swing at them, shrieking when it missed them all. The group backed up as the creature hovered menacingly overhead, staring them all down as if to decide who to attack first. Link glanced worriedly over to Shad, hoping to convey that they needed a plan and quick. Shad nodded back in understanding while Ashei readied her bow, having been more focused on the creature. Link gave a loud shout, drawing the creature’s attention to him. The creature turned its whole upper body to look at Link before it flew closer to him, cackling in that haunting way a Poe would.

            Shad used the distraction to look around for any possible advantage in the room and immediately spotted the chandelier in the room. He focused magic into his hands and cast Farore’s Breeze, sending the spell to Ashei and warping her to the top. As Ashei rematerialized, she stumbled to get her footing on the new platform. Link dodged the creature’s next swing and regrouped with Shad, forcing the creature to turn around quickly. Ashei drew a bomb arrow and lined it up with the creature’s forehead.

“Nighty night, ugly…” Ashei muttered as she let the arrow fly.

            The arrow struck with a loud explosion and a sickening crack. The creature brought its hand to its face and shrieked in agony, falling to the ground. As Link ran over to start attacking, he noticed a blue field materialize under the creature. He glanced over and saw a blue light shining around Shad’s hands, and when he raised them up and clenched them, bright tendrils of light emerged from the field and wrapped around the creature.

            The creature writhed and shrieked, struggling against the tendrils as Link began to slice away at the creature’s skull. Each slash hacked away at bone, until finally Link managed to make a large crack in the creature’s skull. Link saw this and hoped this would allow him to finish the creature for good. The creature screeched as Link went to deal a fatal stab to it, and with all its strength, broke the barrier. The force of the barrier shattering sent Link and Shad flying back with shouts of shock and rattled the chandelier, making Ashei stumble and nearly fall from it.

            Link slammed into one of the old statues lining the entrance in the room, causing him to gasp as the air was knocked from his lungs upon impact. He fell forward, struggling to regain his breath as he heard Shad tumble along the floor until he stopped close to the door of the room. He lay there limply, making Link fear the worst for his friend. He didn’t have much time to worry about Shad, though, as the creature had set its sights on Ashei, who had regained her footing and was cornered at the top of the chandelier. As the creature reached for her, Link managed to sit up on his knees and draw his bow, shooting an arrow at it.

            The creature felt the arrow hit the back of its head and turned around just in time for Link to shoot another and hit its face. The creature cackled as Link put away his bow, lazily floating down to face Link as he staggered to his feet and drew his sword again, blocking the path to Shad. As the creature readied its blade, Ashei set up another bomb arrow and let it fly, glad to hear it hit the creature in the back of the head. 

            The creature slumped forward at the shock of the blow, but it wasn’t enough to cause it to fall. It whipped around and screeched at Ashei, but Link took a swing at its lower body, surprised to see that his blade actually connected with a solid body. The creature hissed and whirled back to Link. It drew its hand back to try and make a grab for it, but a familiar dagger whizzed through the air and hit the creature right in the crack Link had made earlier.

            The dagger burst into a brilliant flash of light once it hit, making the creature shriek in anguish and bring its hands to cover its face. The blade it possessed dissipated into a flock of black keese, and it used them as cover as it flew away and further into the temple. Link heard an enormous crash from within the temple as he turned around to see Shad staggering to his feet.

“I never thought Naryu’s Desire could backfire like that…” Shad muttered tiredly, walking forward to meet up with Link.

“Look at it this way, if you hadn’t cast it, I’d never have been able to do that much damage in one sitting.” Link replied, glancing away from him to look up at Ashei.

“Hey! You alright up there?” Link called up to her, only for her to drop down and approach him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m more worried about you two! You and Shad took a Hell of a blow.” Ashei said as they all went back over to sit on the stairs and rest.

“Nah… this place has dealt me worse. My back’s gonna be bruised up, but I’ll be fine. Shad, you alright?” Link asked, noticing Shad glancing at the scrapes he’d acquired during his tumble.

“As I’ll ever be. I suppose this would be as good a time as any to use those red potions we brought along…” Shad said as he sat down on the stairs.

            Ashei nodded and reached to her pouch, producing one for Shad and Link from her pouch. Everyone took a short while to recover, with Ashei checking her inventory while Link and Shad caught their breath. Once she felt everything was in order, and Shad and Link had given her bottles back, she sat back and heaved a sigh.

“Alright, Link. You said you’d encountered this thing before, yeah?” Ashei asked, glancing over to Link.

“Yeah. It’s… a long story.” Link said quietly. Shad looked over to him, expression stern.

“Well, it’s certainly the least you can do to explain!” Link, taken aback by Shad’s sharp tone, shot him a glare.

“Alright, alright! Look, back when I was trying to set things right in Hyrule, I found myself trapped in a room with the blade that thing carries. When I was looking for a way out, I accidentally broke one of the seals on the sword and set it free. I managed to beat it down, but it escaped into the temple.” Link admitted.

“And you didn’t think to tell anyone of this?!” Shad asked incredulously.

“Well I was kinda busy, y’know, SAVING HYRULE at the time!” Link retorted.

“But still, you could have told someone after all it was over! Honestly old boy! Who knows how much stronger this… _thing_ has gotten by now!” Shad replied, voice beginning to rise in anger.

“You think I’m not worried about the same damn thing?!” Link asked, his own voice beginning to rise.

“Boys, BOYS!” Ashei shouted, moving to sit in-between them.

“Remember how Shad said we shouldn’t fight while we’re in here? Well, it’s my turn to stop you both from being total asses.” Ashei said in finality, making them both wince.

“Shad, Link had to do the impossible in a few short months. He had to prioritize, and it’s pretty obvious he’s already guilty as Hell about all this.” Ashei said sternly to Shad, making him bite the inside of his cheek and look away shamefully.

“And Link, Shad has a point. Not telling anyone about this has let this ‘creature’ as you call it roam free in here doing Goddesses knows what! For all we know it-”

“It’s already gotten stronger.” Link replied, cutting Ashei off.

“Link, what do you mean?” Shad asked softly, hoping not to upset Link more than he already had.

“It was nowhere near this strength the first time I fought it. It wasn’t... physical before. It was more like a Poe, only becoming solid when I gave it a good shock.” Link said, brows furrowed as he looked down.

“Hence the bomb arrows.” Ashei murmured in understanding.

“Yeah. And who knows what it’ll take to destroy that thing for good now.” Link said softly, not meeting anyone’s eyes. Shad sighed and looked over to Link, hoping to catch his attention.

“Link? I’m sorry for being rash with you just now. I hadn’t taken into account that-”

“No Shad. You’re right. I should have told someone… I just… I didn’t even know if it was still a threat. I didn’t want to stir up anything more as Hyrule recovered. It was a damn stupid move on my part, and I deserved you ripping into me like that.” Link said as he took a deep breath to steady himself.

“But still, Link. It’s quite apparent now that I’ve grossly overstepped my bounds. I apologize sincerely, old boy.” Shad said, reaching across Ashei to put a hand on Link’s knee, hoping to get him to look at them again. Link looked down at his hand and cocked an eyebrow, a teasing smirk spreading onto his lips.

“Well, I appreciate the apology, but you don’t need to go _that_ far…” Link said cheekily, looking over to Shad with a suggestive glance. Shad flushed crimson and yanked his hand back.

“W-what are you _implying_?! Wipe that leer off your face this instant! Stop that!” Shad spluttered as Link looked over to him and winked at him.

Ashei, who was having quite enough of all this, leaned back and put a hand on the backs of their heads and clonked them together, making them yelp.

“Flirt on your own damn time, boys. We have a mission!” Ashei said, even though the smirk on her face gave away her amusement.

“If that’s his idea of flirting, it leaves much to be desired.” Shad muttered as he rubbed his forehead. Link just chuckled in response.

“But anyways, back to the problem at hand…” Ashei started, hoping to put them both back on track.

“Yes, that creature is going to pose a problem for us.” Shad said, crossing his arms and looking up in thought.

“Think we should track it down and finish it off?” Ashei asked, earning her an exasperated look from Link and Shad.

“I’ve had all I can stand for the moment, thank you very much.” Shad said, making Link nod in agreement.

“I’m more concerned about where the thing came from in the first place. If we figure that out, we might have a better shot at beating it.” Link said, looking to Ashei and Shad.

“Good point. This place is an executioner’s grounds, yeah? I figure it’s a prisoner that was executed here and has a deep grudge against the place.” Ashei said.

“And I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s bound to that blade, too. It was probably the blade they got killed with or something. Combine that with a nasty grudge and all the darkness in this place, and you’ve got a demon just waiting to get out.” Link finished. Ashei nodded in agreement, while Shad looked back down to them.

“I actually have to disagree with most of your theory.” Shad started, making Link and Ashei look to each other in confusion.

“What makes you say that?” Link asked, looking to Shad.

“While I concur that the creature is bound to the blade, and is more than likely a former prisoner, I would further add that the creature is bound to the grounds as well. After all, if it wished to indiscriminately attack to act out its revenge, the creature would have sought out civilization and gone on a rampage upon its escape from you, Link.” Link made a small sound of agreement, but Ashei wasn’t convinced.

“Ok, so we think it’s bound to the blade and it used to be a prisoner here. But maybe it’s just biding its time here to get stronger before it attacks.” Ashei countered.

“Or it could be the reverse.” Shad said, making Link cock his head in confusion.

“The reverse?” Link asked.

“Precisely. Link, the first attack we encountered consisted of not only Stalkin, but Stalfos as well. I know how meticulous you are about noting enemy locations in temples, so I doubt you’d have forgotten where something as dangerous as a Stalfos was.” Shad started, watching Link and Ashei for any signs of interjection.

“With Stalfos where there should only be Stalkin, and the fact the creature has become a physical entity, I would assume it has enhanced the darkness in the temple with its own hatred and malice, thus stronger monsters will appear where they shouldn’t. It’s almost as if it’s creating a death trap for any that set foot inside.” Shad finished.

“Meaning Redeads and Stalfos are gonna be all over the place.” Link groaned, slapping his forehead in frustration.

“Re-whats?” Ashei asked worriedly.

“Redeads. They’re mummified warriors that carry around a smaller version of the creature’s blade. They’re strong, can freeze you in your spot with their roar, and they’re just downright scary.” Link said tiredly, not looking forward to dealing with them.

“Oh, well that’s just fantastic! Can we expect Darknuts too?” Ashei said sardonically, turning to glare at the way to the temple’s interior.

“Thank the Goddesses not. They should be the worst we deal with… creature aside.” Link said, making Shad sigh in relief.

“Well, from what we just saw, the creature is particularly sensitive to light. If we happened to find the Mirror Shield…” Shad started, adjusting his glasses as he did so.

“We have a shot at taking it down!” Link finished excitedly.

“Exactly.” Shad said with a smile.

“Well, what are we waiting around here for? We have a shield to find!” Ashei said as she stood up, offering Link and Shad a hand to help them up.

“ _Find_ being the operative word.” Shad added as Ashei hauled he and Link up.

“All the more reason for us to get to the top of the tower and talk to the Sages. Because if it turns out the shield is just a myth at this point, then we’ll need their help to destroy it.” Link said as Ashei let go of their hands.

“A valid point. I’m hoping that your realistic outlook is proven wrong, though. The easier it is to obliterate the creature, the better.” Shad said as they turned to head up the stairs and back into the temple. Shad started climbing ahead of everyone else, making his back visible to everyone clearly. Link and Ashei both did everything in their power to not laugh.

“Uh, Shad?” Link asked, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.

“Yes?” Shad asked, turning to face them with a confused look.

“You’re gonna need a new coat…” Link snickered, bringing a hand to cover his mouth.

“Whatever do you-MY COAT!” Shad shouted in horror as he noticed the back.

            It was covered in snags from tumbling across the sandy stone floor, and he also saw the beginnings of a tear or two along the bottom. His bag was still intact, though. Link and Ashei finally busted out laughing as Shad took off his bag and coat to further inspect the damage, revealing the holster of knives on his back, now missing one. He put a finger through one of the holes and groaned when he saw that it went through clearly.

“Oh fie. This was one of my favorites, too.” Shad sighed disappointedly as he put it and his bag back on.

“Well, look at it this way. That would have been your back if you didn’t have that chain mail and those layers on.” Link said as calmed down, he and Ashei catching up to him.

“I suppose you have a point, old boy.” Shad said as they walked into the room where the creature had first appeared.

            Everyone was on their guard as they made their way through the room, watching the shadows for any signs of monsters or the creature’s return. As they left that room, they came into the Great Spiral Shaft’s room. Shad and Ashei looked around in awe at the remains of the complex architecture, now worn away by the shifting sands. Link lead them to the very edge of the stone walkway before the spire and turned the face them.

“Alright guys, this is the way up. I used the ancient spinner to get up to the alcove up there, but I’m not sure about you two. Shad?” Link asked.

“I can use Farore’s Gale to warp us to the top. Ashei, will you be alright?” Shad asked as he glanced over to her.

“I’ll have to get over it at some point, yeah?” Ashei replied.

“Very well. Link, we’ll see you at the top!” Shad said as green energy gathered around his hands before wrapping around he and Ashei and sending them to the top.

“And here we go…” Link said as he summoned the ancient spinner from his pouch.

            He hopped on, connecting with the railway around the spire and spinning around on his way to the top. As he reached the top, he hopped off and put the spinner away simultaneously. Shad and Ashei were waiting for him, with Ashei leaning against Shad’s shoulder, looking a little green. Link smirked as he approached them.

“You okay, Ashei?” Link asked as Ashei shot him a grumpy look.

“I’ll be fine. Just… ugh, how do you do not feel sick afterwards?!” Ashei asked as she stood fully, looking to Shad.

“Time and patience, I’m afraid. It truly is a matter of acclimating oneself to magic exposure.” Shad replied as Link chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Ashei. It’s like you said, you’ll get over it at some point.” Link said as they approached the door to the boss’s lair.

“Oh, so that’s what that loud crash was…” Link muttered, seeing the door in shambles.

“Looks like that thing was good for something after all!” Ashei said with a laugh.

“Yeah. Let’s just hope it didn’t hang around in there…” Link said as they went into the room, hoping to reach the outside of the temple without any further issues.


	6. Chapter 5

“I can’t believe it’s already so bright out!” Shad exclaimed as they made their way out of the boss’s room.

“Yeah, judging by how high the sun is, I’d say it’s getting close to midday.” Link said as he made his way over to the stairs that lead to the top of the temple.

“And it’ll only get brighter… and hotter.” Ashei said as she followed after him.

            The trio worked their way up the broken stairway, with Link helping Shad and Ashei up the more difficult spots. As they reached the Mirror Chamber, Link could feel the energy of the Sages gathering around their respective towers. Shad immediately caught sight of the remains of the Twilight Mirror and cocked his head. He looked over to Link to ask him about it, but thought better as he saw the melancholy look on Link’s face.

“Sages! We need your help! Show yourselves!” Link shouted to the empty air, making Shad jolt.

“Link! Be a bit more polite! They are sages, after all.” Shad said, appalled by how Link had called out to them.

“Just as long as he gets their attention, I don’t care how he does it.” Ashei said as she glanced around the chamber.

“O Hero, we have heard your plea.” A sage replied from their spot at the top of a tower. The remaining Sages appeared, hovering over each of their respective towers.

“We know not your reason for returning here, but we must warn you of a grave threat to Hyrule. Within the temple lies a terrible evil that grows stronger with each passing day.” The sixth sage said, looking down to the trio.

“We know. We’ve already faced it, but we couldn’t defeat it. We think we know how to, but we need your help to do it.” Link replied, looking to them all expectantly. The Sages looked between each other and nodded solemnly.

“The creature you face is no ordinary beast…” The first sage began.

“The creature was born from the hatred of the Gerudo, rivaling the ire of the King of Darkness himself. You are not wrong in calling it ‘creature’, as it has many names. It has been called ‘monster’, ‘demon thief’, and ‘death sword’, but it’s true name is Nagura.” The second continued.

“Born from darkness and hatred, Nagura protects itself with a veil of darkness only penetrable by light. Once the veil is defeated, it can be laid to rest once more.” The third finished.

“But Sages, we have no means to defeat the veil completely! My dagger was able to do some damage, but only because it was imbued with what little light magic I can wield. And if it continues to grow stronger…” Shad started, worry evident in his tone.

“The we’ve got no chance against it. We came here to find the Mirror Shield, if it still exists. We think that shield is the key to finishing it for good.” Ashei finished. The fourth sage looked down to her.

“The Mirror Shield is within the temple, Warrior. Protected by the Goddess of the Sand, the Mirror Shield lies in wait for the Hero to reclaim it once more.” The fourth sage said, looking to all of them.

“We will reveal the path to you, but make haste in finding it. The shield will only aid you if imbued with sunlight, as the light from the shield will cut through the veil and render Nagura vulnerable. But once night overtakes the desert, you will be at the mercy of Nagura until daybreak.” The fifth sage warned.

            Link, Shad, and Ashei looked between each other worriedly, but the sense of determination was evident between them all. Link looked up the Sages and nodded, watching as they raised their arms and gathered magic between each of their hands. The magic dispersed, making something within the temple rumble loudly.

“Go now, and find the shield. Destroy the remaining darkness in this temple so that it may rest once more.” The first sage said as they all lowered their arms.

“Thank you. Now c’mon guys, we have a shield to find!” Link said as he turned and headed for the stairs. Ashei smirked at Link’s renewed enthusiasm and followed after him.

“Sages… I apologize if I’m overstepping my bounds, but is there more to Nagura than we’ve been told? Specifically concerning the Gerudo?” Shad asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion at the Sages.

“Your intuition is keen, Scholar. But now is not the time to worry over the past. You must overcome the present dangers.” The first sage replied.

“But Sage! I-”

“Fear not, Scholar. All that you seek rests with the Mirror Shield. Now go to your allies; there are more important matters to attend to.” The sixth sage interrupted as they began to fade back to where they came from.

“Well, they’re certainly not wrong…” Shad muttered as he turned and left the chamber, brows furrowed in thought.

\-----

“Oi Shad! What took ya?” Ashei asked as Shad joined them outside of the boss’s room.

“I had a few questions for the Sages, but they informed me my answers lie elsewhere.” Shad replied.

“Well, at least you know they’re out there. But we can worry about it later; we’ve got no time to waste.” Link said as he got the ancient spinner out and headed out of the room.

            Shad and Ashei followed after him, entering the alcove to the Great Spiral Shaft’s room just in time to see Link descending the spire. Shad readied Farore’s Gale and glanced over to Ashei, who took a deep breath to steady herself. Shad cast the spell once she nodded, and warped them down to the bottom of the spire.

“Hey, you don’t look as green this time!” Link said as the light surrounding Shad and Ashei dissipated.

“Thank the Goddesses.” Ashei muttered.

“At least you’re adjusting, Ashei. Now Link, I assume you know where we need to go?” Shad asked as Link started heading out of the room, Shad and Ashei following after.

“Yeah, we’re gonna need to get to the second floor. There’s a room with a statue of some Goddess in there, and it’s the only one like it in the temple.” Link said as they entered the Spinner Cog room.

“And how do we get up there? I didn’t see any stairs in that hall we were in before.” Ashei questioned as they walked through.

“Well, Shad is gonna have to warp you two up to the platform on the left in the hall. I’ll just have to get up there by my usual method.” Link answered as they exited the room and started into the Great Ceremonial Hall.

“Link, I have no problem warping you up as well. As I said before, the Farore and Nayru classes of magic aren’t as taxing for me.” Shad offered as they fully entered the room.

“And I want you to conserve as much of your energy as you-WHAT THE?!” Link ended in a shout. The chandelier in the hall had been knocked down, forming a ramp of sorts up to the platform they needed.

“I guess it got knocked over when the sages did… whatever they did.” Ashei said as she put her hands on her hips, looking over the damage. Shad and Link looked between each other shrugged.

“Well, Uli always told me not to stare a gift horse in the mouth…” Link muttered as he went over to the chandelier and pushed on it to see how steady it was.

“But when said gift horse could possibly collapse and hurt everyone…” Shad said worriedly as Link started to climb up it.

“Nah, this thing is stuck here pretty good. C’mon up!” Link said as he climbed up onto the platform.

“I suppose the path of least resistance is the best to take at this point in time.” Shad said as he and Ashei climbed up to meet Link on the platform.

“Alright, this next room is a bit of a pain. Shad, you’re gonna have to warp you and Ashei across. I’ll just-”

“Allow me to warp you across as well.” Shad interrupted Link’s explanation.

“But won’t you wear out?” Link asked as he opened the door.

“Link, when using Farore’s Breeze, I use the same amount of energy to cast the spell each time. So long as the number of people doesn’t exceed four, I can use the spell. If it did, I would have to use a different spell that requires a bit more energy to cast. It won’t harm me in the slightest.” Shad explained as they all stepped into the room.

“Not to mention it’ll save us time.” Ashei supplied, hoping to convince Link.

“Okay, okay you two! I just don’t want him looking like death warmed over him again.” Link said as he jumped down to the next level beneath the platform they were on, Shad and Ashei following after.

“You see that alcove over there?” Link asked Shad, pointing across the massive sandy sinkhole.

“Our destination, I assume?” Shad replied, judging the distance.

“Yep. Can you handle it?”

“Easily.”

            Shad gathered green light between his hands and cast the spell, wrapping the group in the warm light and sending them across the gap. If Link had to compare it to anything, he’d say it was like when Midna would send him through one of the Twilight portals. The biggest difference he noticed was the warmth and the distinct queasy feeling he got once they were across. Ashei glanced over to Link and chuckled.

“Awful at first, isn’t it?” Ashei said teasingly as Link shook his head to clear it of the sensation.

“But I’ll get used to it. Anyways, I think we might have an issue up ahead. This room usually has a Stalfos in it, but with our luck it’ll be a Redead in there. You guys stay here.” Link said as he opened the door.

“Wouldn’t it be better if you had help?!” Shad tried, but Link had already gone in and the door was already shut.

            Shad and Ashei watched the door worriedly, listening for any signs of distress. All they heard was a low moan, the faint sound of something heavy being swung through the air, and then a loud crash and shriek. The pair looked between each other in confusion, only to hear the door shifting open.

“Okay, it’s clear!” Link said as the door opened, revealing him putting away the ball and chain he carried. Ashei laughed at that sight.

“You just busted it to bits?!” She asked, making Link smirk.

“Yup! It’s the fastest way to deal with them. You’ve gotta be quick though, otherwise they’ll use that roar of theirs to freeze ya.” Link replied. Shad chuckled as he and Ashei entered the star-shaped room.

“Whatever you say, Link. However, next time I’d appreciate you letting us help!” Shad said. Link rolled his eyes.

“Look, I’m allowed to be an idiot and get myself hurt. Ya'll ain’t. And in such a small room, we’d only cause each other a lot of trouble.” Link said as he opened the door to the room they needed to get to.

“While I object to your first statement, I will cede to you on the second.” Shad said with a sigh as they all went through the door and up the stairs.

            As they got into the room with the statue of the Goddess of the Sand, Link couldn’t help but look around in awe at the change that had taken place. The sand in the room had drained away, revealing the hard stone that rested beneath all along. The normal path had expanded to include a slope that met with the true floor of the room, lined with stone tiles similar to the rest of the temple. The trio walked along the usual path, looking for some sort of door.

“Hey, does that stone look off to you two?” Ashei asked, pointing to a stone tile in the floor with a deep notch cut into it. Link grinned.

“Looks like a trap door if I’ve ever seen one! Good eye, Ashei.” Link said, patting her shoulder before carefully sliding down the slope to the tile.

“Well, old boy?” Shad asked as Link crouched and tried to pry it open.

“It’s stuck!” Link growled out, yanking on the door with everything he had. Shad looked to Ashei and sighed.

“Shall we help him?” Shad asked, already knowing the answer.

“Don’t have much of a choice, do we? Hey Link! Make room, 'cause we’re comin’ down there!” Ashei called down, sliding down the slope of the path first with Shad not far behind.

            Thankfully, the notch seemed to be designed to accommodate several hands at once. Link, Shad, and Ashei all slipped their hands in and got the best grip they could before trying to lift the door. They all heard the soft ‘snink’ of a latch being undone, and the door began to slide away from them. They all let go and watched as the door disappeared into a slot in the floor made to accommodate it, revealing a stairwell below. Ashei looked to Link, a teasing glint in her eyes.

“It’s stuck, huh?” Ashei asked playfully as Link summoned his lantern again.

“Aw, shut up.” Link muttered in embarrassment as he descended first, lighting torches lining the path as he went.

“At least one of us managed to trigger the switch he missed at first. I will admit; this is a very impressive design. I’d like to find out where they hid the mechanisms to draw back the door.” Shad said as he followed Link down, with Ashei bringing up the rear.

“Or just how they built this place in general. The architecture is crazy!” Ashei replied.

“Crazy? My dear, I do believe you’ve confused the Gerudo with the Oocca.” Shad said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, any race that can come up with a cannon that powerful has to be at least kinda nutty.” Link added playfully, continuing to light the torches along the path they were following.

“But at least it serves a purpose, Link. I’ve come to the conclusion the Gerudo simply liked to show off their architectural prowess.” Shad said as he looked around the corridor they were in, noting the finely preserved etching in the walls.

“You’ve got that right. It can even stump a her-AUGH!” Ashei started teasingly, only to run into a cobweb Link and Shad had gone around.

“Yeah, that’s what you get for teasing me!” Link said over his shoulder, laughing as Ashei spluttered and wiped at her face to get the webbing off.

“Oh come now, Link. Is it really necessary to add insult to injury?” Shad asked as he reached into his bag and pulled out a handkerchief for Ashei.

“I dunno… Ashei? Is it?” Link asked, earning him a groan from Ashei as she took it and wiped her face, getting the rest of the web off. 

“Alright I get it! We’re even!” Ashei grumbled as she handed the handkerchief back to Shad, who put it away.

“Good. But anyways, it looks like we found the right spot.” Link said as he caught sight of the corridor beginning to widen into a larger room.

            As the trio entered the room, Link moved ahead to light the remaining torches and put away his lantern. Everyone searched for clues that would lead them on, but Link spotted a very familiar type of hole in the ground. He summoned the ancient spinner overtop of it, glad to hear it fall and click into place as he thought it would. He continued to spin it, hearing mechanisms beneath the floor groan to life. The floor and ceiling split open in the center of the room, two large tiles drawing back to reveal the top of a circular staircase that slowly twisted and rose through the opening in the ceiling that had opened up. Once the spinner stopped and the stairway settled, Link put away the spinner.

“Alright, looks like we’re good to go!” Link said as he approached Shad and Ashei, who had watch the whole thing in amazement.

“So, who’s gonna go up first?” Ashei asked, eyeing the stairwell suspiciously.

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Link said as he started up the winding stairs, stopping near the top to peer into the room.

“Din’s Fire! Look at ‘em all!” Link exclaimed happily, hurrying up the stairs and into the room. Shad and Ashei looked to each other in confusion.

“I guess that means it’s safe to go up?” Ashei asked as she started over to the stairwell. Shad sighed.

“I suppose so.” Shad replied, following after her.

            As they made their way into the room above them, it was apparent why Link had gotten so excited. The room, though small, was filled with chests both large and small. And Link had wasted no time in dropping to his knees and opening several already.

“Link! Have you no respect for other’s belongings?!” Shad cried, running over to Link’s side and grabbing his shoulder to get him to stop.

“It’s not like anyone’s lookin’ for it now! Besides, I’m not taking anything! I’m just looking.” Link replied, shrugging his shoulder away from Shad’s grasp.

“Last I checked, one looks with their eyes, not their hands.” Shad sighed, standing back up and crossing his arms.

“Ah, let him be Shad. He’s got a point; this stuff probably hasn’t been touched for decades. And it’s not like the Mirror Shield is going to just waltz out and greet us.” Ashei reasoned, glancing around the room before deciding to lean on a wall not too far away from Link and his antics.

“I suppose. It’s just-”

“What? Poking around in other people’s stuff is weird? Isn’t that what you basically do for a living?” Ashei asked, chuckling when Link sighed in disappointment.

“Not here either…” Link muttered, moving on to the next chest.

“I-it most certainly is not! I do extensive research to preserve the culture of existing peoples and reveal facts regarding those past!” Shad fumed, glaring at Ashei. Link snorted.

“You’re also a helluva handyman on the side.” Link added as Shad crossed his arms and nodded proudly.

“Precisely! I’m a-LINK! I am not just a ‘handyman’ either!” Shad said dejectedly, arms dropping to his sides limply at Link’s declaration.

“We’re just messing with you Shad. We know you do a lot of important work that goes unnoticed.” Ashei said sincerely, a soft smile forming on her lips.

“Believe me, buddy. I know the feeling.” Link mumbled, making Shad glance down to him.

“I beg your pardon?” Shad asked.

“Huh? Oh, the shield isn’t in this one, either. It’s weird; all I’m finding is stuff like clothes and books. I mean Hell, this one’s full of children’s toys!” Link said as he sat back on his heels, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

“Was that the last chest in the room?” Shad asked, looking around to see Link had indeed opened them all.

“Yeah! I know the sages wouldn’t lie to us… we’ve gotta be missing something.” Link said as he stood up, dusting of his knees as he did so.

“What, like another room hidden in here?” Ashei asked as she pushed off the wall, only to feel one of her hands sink into the wall.

            Ashei jumped away from the wall, hand immediately moving to the hilt of her blade. Link and Shad saw this and tensed, ready to take on whatever might happen next. The spot where her hand had ‘sunk in’ was in reality another switch hidden behind one of the stone tiles on the wall. Once the stone had set into place with an audible click, the room’s walls rotated a full one hundred and eighty degrees, revealing two new chambers they’d have missed otherwise. Realizing there was no threat waiting for them, Ashei moved her hand away from her blade’s hilt to rest on her hip, and Shad and Link relaxed as well.

“Good show, Ashei!” Shad said with a grin. Ashei snorted in amusement.

“You say it like I totally meant to do that.” Ashei said. Before she could continue though, her attention was caught fully by the chamber filled with spears and scimitars open before them.

“Ooh! Come to mama, lovelies!” Ashei said, running over to inspect them.

“Well, by process of elimination…” Shad said, chuckling as Ashei lifted one of the scimitars to get a better look at it.

“It should be in the chamber behind us. Wanna help me out?” Link asked, turning to go and investigate.

“I suppose, since Ashei is otherwise preoccupied.” Shad answered, following Link over to the other chamber.

“Oh boy, this is gonna be heavy…” Link said as he looked over the elaborate stone chest sitting before them. Shad shrugged.

“At least the ornate designs on the chest suggests something rather important is inside.” Shad said as he and Link crouched on opposite sides of the chest, getting a firm grip on the corners of the chest’s lid.

“On three, ready? One, two, thr-oh Goddesses this _is_ heavy!” Link ground out as he and Shad struggled to lift the chest’s lid.

            With a bit more effort on both their parts, they managed to shove the chest’s top up and open. Glad to be done with that, Link and Shad peered into the chest, which only contained two things: a thick old tome sitting atop a silver shield polished to the point it looked like a mirror.

“The Mirror Shield!” Link said happily as he reached in and grabbed it and the tome.

“What, the book doesn't interest you, Link?” Shad teased as Link handed the old tome over to him. Link shrugged.

“Nah, I can’t read what it says on the front, so I doubt I can read what’s on the inside either. You might have more luck with it than me. Besides, if it was in here with the shield, it’s gotta be important, right?” Link replied as Shad glanced over the cover before cracking it open.

“I would suspect so. It appears to be a journal of some sort. The tops of the pages are dated and… this is Gerudo script.” Shad muttered, looking over the pages more closely.

“You can read it?” Link asked in astonishment.

“Bits and pieces. I’ll need more time to fully translate it. Surprisingly, once you’ve mastered the Oocca’s language, other languages are easy to pick apart.” Shad said proudly as he shut the book and tucked it away in his bag.

“Hey Shad, you’re not gonna believe this.” Ashei interrupted, rejoining the group standing before the stone chest.

“And what won’t I believe?”

“All those weapons over there are decorative. You couldn’t cut a tomato with the things!” Ashei said in frustration.

“Seriously? That’s weird. But anyways, would you mind holding the Mirror Shield, Ashei?” Link asked. Ashei held out her hands expectantly, and Link passed the shield over to her, glad to see it fit her as she slung it onto her back.

“This all is beyond bizarre…” Shad muttered softly, but Link just barely caught it.

“Bizarre? Why?” Link asked as Shad lowered his gaze and crossed his arms in thought.

“Think about it: the items stored here are of minimal value, save the Mirror Shield. These are all personal effects of the Gerudo, with the exception of the ceremonial weapons and the contents of the chest behind us. Books, clothes, toys… it’s almost as if they had hidden these items here in a desperate attempt to preserve something of themselves. As if they hoped to have something to return to if they survived.” Shad finished, looking back up to the group with a solemn expression.

“But what would they need to survive? Didn’t they decide to come here themselves?” Link asked, head cocked in confusion.

“I’m beginning to suspect that is not the truth, old boy.” Shad replied, glancing over to Link as he did so.

“And if that’s the case… then everything we’ve been told is a lie.” Ashei added. Link put his hands on his hips and looked up in thought.

“Well then, I’ll bet anything the truth is in that journal you’ve got, Shad. But for now we’ve got bigger fish to fry. C’mon, let’s get out of here and track down big, dark, and scary.” Link said with finality as he looked back down, heading for the stairs.

            Shad and Ashei followed after him, though none of them were looking forward to the fight to come. The group backtracked to the Great Ceremonial Hall, trying to sort out a strategy as they did so. They agreed to send Ashei out of the temple to charge the Mirror Shield with sunlight while Link and Shad would find Nagura and lure it to the temple’s entrance so she could blast it with the shield’s light and Link could finish it.

“Alright, so everyone knows what they’re doing?” Link asked as he slid down the fallen chandelier.

“Pretty much. All I’ve gotta do is line up this sigil with the thing to get it to fire, right?” Ashei asked.

“I would assume that’s all.” Shad replied as he climbed down carefully, nearly having a heart attack when Ashei chose to simply jump down.

“Ashei! I swear to the Goddesses, between yours and Link’s brazenness, I’ll keel over dead!” Shad complained as he made it down.

“Way to stick the landing.” Link said with a grin as he gave Ashei a high-five, who happily accepted.

“Link, don’t encourage her!” Shad begged, only to stop when his ears perked at an eerily familiar sound.

            Shad gulped, slowly turning with the rest of the group towards the low, sickly moans. They were met with the sight of Redead troops lumbering out of the hall leading to the temple’s entrance. Link cursed and looked around for a way out, only to see the Redeads fanning out to block any escape. Everyone grouped together, backs together so there were no open spots in their defense.

“I’ll be anything Nagura is trying to box us in…” Link said quietly, hoping not to draw any more attention to themselves.

“Then what’s our best course of action?” Ashei asked softly, hand hovering over the hilt of her blade.

“We’ve got no choice but to fall back. Our only way out of this is up the stairs, but be prepared to fight, because it’ll be waiting for us.” Link replied, drawing his blade and readying his shield.

            With that said, Link charged ahead, Shad and Ashei following close behind. Ashei drew her blade and the Mirror Shield while Shad allowed magic to pool around his hands as they ran up the stairs. As the trio made their way through and out of the Spinner Cog room, the sound of shifting stone made them all look back, seeing that their only way out of the Great Spiral Shaft’s room had been blocked once more. 

A familiar cackle rang out through the room and everyone turned to face Nagura, only to be met with a horror worse than before.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pro tip: If you're having a hard time with Redeads in Twilight Princess, you CAN actually just "bust them to bits" with the ball and chain. All it takes is one swing if you aim straight "through" them, but you have to be quick! Because like Link said, they'll freeze you with their roar if you miss. This is especially helpful in the Cave of Ordeals; you can just carefully lure one away at a time and destroy them one by one.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone, this is it. The second to last chapter! I just want to say thanks for sticking with me this far, especially to those of you that have been reading since I first started posting this! I want to warn everyone in advance that things are about to get dark, so if you're not comfortable with that or feel I should up the rating/include more tags, please let me know!

“By the strike of the Goddesses…” Link murmured in shock.

            Nagura was not as it was before. Long nails were now as talons, and sickly grey skin had rotted away to reveal black bones beneath its executioner’s garb. Where the goat’s skull had once covered, an inky black human skull was revealed, with two mere pinpricks of red in the sockets serving as eyes. The lower jaw and horns of the goat were still intact, a facsimile to a damaged helmet. It brought its hands forward, summoning its blade once more, only for the blade to appear as two black scimitars. It hovered over them, whetting the swords against each other menacingly, cackling all the while.

            Ashei was the first to act, quickly putting away her sword and shield and readying her bow and bomb arrows. Nagura took notice of this and quickly turned to her as she knocked and let fly a bomb arrow at its face. The arrow hit its mark, but only served to anger Nagura. With an unsettling shriek, it flew down at them, swinging its blades in an attempt to hit them all. The group scattered as Nagura dove for them and missed, watching as it flew back up, preparing for another attack. Shad tracked its movements carefully and reached to his back, grabbing two daggers and throwing them at Nagura as it flew by again. The daggers cut through the clothing and burst into a bright flash of light, but Nagura was not fazed. It howled in rage and flew at them, swinging its scimitars widly.

            Link and Ashei dove to the side to avoid Nagura’s attack, while Shad used his magic to warp behind the creature, throwing two more daggers that only hit its body. Silently cursing, he dodged Nagura’s next attack, trying to get a better idea of its attack pattern. He heard Nagura shriek once more as Ashei opened fire with bomb arrows in quick succession, along with Link peppering it with his arrows. While Nagura hung in the air, fending off the onslaught of arrows, he took the opportunity to throw three daggers at Nagura’s face.

            The daggers hit their mark, erupting in a blinding flash of light that wrapped around Nagura and made everyone shield their eyes. A wail of pain ripped through the air from Nagura, and all went silent. As the light died down, Link put away his bow and looked over to Shad and Ashei, but before a single word could be uttered between them, the curtain of light was blotted out with the darkness Nagura now embodied. It suddenly dove straight for Shad with a vengeful hiss, catching him off-guard. Ashei managed to grab his upper arm and yank him to safety with her, watching as Nagura flew back into the air. She removed the Mirror Shield from her back and shoved it into his arms.

“Hang onto that thing! It’s messing up my aim.” Ashei shouted to be heard over Nagura’s shrieking war cry, readying another bomb arrow and letting it fly, only for it to have no effect.

“We’re getting nowhere, Ashei! No matter how many daggers I throw or arrows you or Link shoot, nothing is weakening it!” Shad shouted back, putting the Mirror Shield on his back over his bag.

“Then get out of here and get that shield ready, you two! I’ll keep it preoccupied!” Link shouted to them as he dove away from Nagura, trying a mortal draw as the creature flew by, only managing to nick its leg.

“And go where?!” Ashei shouted, only to feel Shad’s hand fall on her shoulder and a familiar green light envelop her.

“We’ve only one way to go, Ashei. Link can handle himself, so let’s get out into the light and get this shield charged! It’s the only way we can help him!” Shad said as they materialized in the alcove leading to the boss’s room.

            Ashei glared down at the creature attacking her friend, but she knew Shad was right. They ran into the room, hoping they would be fast enough to help Link. The creature noticed them leaving, but Link was quick to draw his bow and launch an arrow at Nagura’s back. The creature turned back to him and hissed as Link put away his bow, drawing his blade and shield once more.

“You leave them out of this. I let you out in the first place, and I’ll be damned if I let you continue to exist!” Link cried, glaring up at Nagura.

            Nagura cocked its head, as if contemplating Link’s words, before it growled lowly. It turned to the spire, and raising both its blades, swung them hard enough to shatter the spire entirely. Link managed to get back far enough to avoid the enormous pieces of stone falling all around in the sand, narrowing his eyes when Nagura raise a blade and pointed it at him in challenge.

“Then let’s settle this once and for all…” Link said threateningly, rushing forward to face Nagura head on.

\-----

“Shad, get that shield up!” Ashei said as they ran through the boss’s room.

“I’m working on it!” Shad replied, getting the shield off of his back and getting it situated on his arm. Shad and Ashei managed to get through the room and to the outside of the temple, but Shad felt a cold knot of dread form in his stomach as he caught a glimpse of the sky.

“Oh Goddesses; the sun’s already setting!” Shad cried, running ahead to the edge of the walkway.

“Do you think it’ll be enough light?” Ashei asked worriedly as Shad brought the shield forward to face the light.

“I hope it will…” Shad said as he lined the shield up with the sun as best he could.

            Both watched the shield’s surface anxiously, searching for something, _anything_ to indicate that it was gathering enough light. A few tense moments passed before a soft chime rang out and the shield’s surface seemed to glow brighter, flashing slowly and softly.

“Ashei, it’s working!” Shad said happily, hearing the shield chime again and glow a bit more brightly, the light trapped within beginning to flash just a bit faster.

“Then keep it up!” Ashei replied, only to freeze when she heard a moan.

            Shad and Ashei both turned just in time to see a bandaged hand burst forth from the sand and slam down, scrabbling for purchase. Ashei drew her blade, waiting to see what she was up against, only to see a Redead claw its way out of the sand. Both tensed, not knowing what to do as the Redead began to stagger towards them.

“Ashei…”

“Shad, you keep charging that thing and don’t stop no matter what! You hear me? Link needs your help more than I do right now, so once it's done, get to him!” Ashei said, determination shining in her eyes.

            Ashei ran towards it, keeping her blade low. The Redead reached out to grab her, but she ducked and lunged upwards, forcing the Redead to raise its blade in defense. Their blades met with a metallic clang, and Ashei jumped back as the Redead swung its blade down at her. Ashei growled and darted to the side, swinging her blade just quick enough to slice the Redead’s side. She pivoted on her foot as she moved behind it, repeating the maneuver on the Redead’s other side. The creature shrieked and swung its blade wildly, hoping to hit her as she continued her onslaught. Ashei suffered a few gashes as she battled with the creature, but was glad to see it’s bandages and skin being torn apart by her blade. It wasn’t until the shield chimed louder and the surface was shining near white that the creature became insistent.

            As Ashei came back for another slice, the creature managed to grab her hair and yank it, wrenching her head back harshly and causing her to cry out in pain as she hit the ground. As she scrambled to get to her feet, the Redead grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall, cackling as she hit it and bounced off, gasping for air as she landed on the ground. She struggled to get up as the Redead leaned back and roared, freezing both she and Shad. The Redead dragged its blade behind it, slowly readying the blade to deliver a finishing blow. Ashei thrashed her body as much as she could, trying to free herself from the paralysis the Redead had cast upon her. Just as the creature rose the blade above its head, Ashei managed to dive out of the way as the blade came down.

            Taking advantage of the Redead’s position, Ashei quickly turned and drove her blade through its chest, causing it to shriek. With all her might, she forced her blade as deep as it would go and yanked up as hard as she could. The Redead cried out in agony as she continued, finally managing to get her blade to move and slice through the creature from the chest up. The creature dissipated into a black cloud of dust with a final moan of anguish as Ashei sheathed her blade.

“Shad, can you move?” Ashei asked tiredly.

“I think so. I now know what Link had warned us about. Are you alright?” Shad asked in turn as the shield chimed one final time. The surface now gleamed a pure white, and Shad could practically feel the energy pulsing within.

“Nothing a little potion can’t fix. Now if that thing’s ready, let’s go!” Ashei said.

Shad nodded and the pair ran back into the boss’s room, praying that Link was alright.

\-----

“Come on you coward! Get down here already!” Link screamed in frustration, only making Nagura cackle as if amused. He could see Nagura hanging in the air, tauntingly just out of reach.

            The pair had been fighting for what felt like hours, with both of them maintaining their distance and only striking when the other made a move. Their wounds from this tit-for-tat game were evident. Link was covered in deep cuts and gashes from mistimed dodges, making blood seep into his garb. He could feel sore and bruised skin ache with each careful step he took. Nagura wasn’t without injury, as its bones were cracked and fracturing in several spots, and Link was sure one more good strike would be enough to shatter whichever he could hit.

           Tired of this game, Link decided to do what he did best: try something insane and hoped it worked in his favor. Link glanced over to the spire, which while toppled over in the sand, still gave him a shot at getting behind Nagura and landing a blow. Nagura noticed his line of sight shift and immediately reacted. Link dodged Nagura’s strike and ran towards the ruined spire. Nagura hissed as Link jumped onto it, running along its length and just barely dodging the scimitar that came crashing down behind him. The jolt from the strike made him lose his balance for a split second, but he used Nagura’s lowered position to his advantage.

            With a dauntless cry, Link leapt onto Nagura’s back and drove his sword into the base of its neck, praying to any Goddess listening that he’d hit a weak spot. Nagura reared back with a shriek of anguish, forcing Link to yank his sword free and grab onto a horn, holding on for dear life. Nagura thrashed about, trying to knock Link loose before it finally succeeded, sending Link flying to the ground. He barely managed to land in a crouch and had to quickly leap out of the way of both of Nagura’s blades coming down.

            Link frantically dodged as Nagura violently stabbed the ground with the tips of its blades, trying to run the hero through. As Link wove between the flurry of strikes, he could feel his fatigue begin to catch up with him. Nagura swung a blade this time, catching him off-guard, and struck him with the flat of the blade. Link was knocked onto his back, hitting the stone floor hard. The force of the blow had forced the air from his lungs and he gasped, struggling to move. Nagura watched patiently as he fought to stand, knowing full and well the hero was at his limit. He tried to lift himself up one more time before his arms collapsed behind him, leaving him lying on his back. Nagura leaned down, face only a few mere feet away from Link’s.

“I’ll give you credit Nagura… you’re putting up a better fight than Ganondorf did.” Link rasped, exhaustion finally taking its toll.

            Nagura cackled darkly and made its blades disappear, the black shroud wrapping around it like a desert wanderer’s cloak. Link watched in horror as shadows began to spill from the ends of the cloak, wrapping around his arms and pinning him in place. He struggled against his bonds, not knowing what to expect before he felt an immense pressure in his mind, a woman’s voice ringing out.

_You fought well, but learn this in your dying moments, just as I did: treachery always overcomes skill. Know the Gerudo’s pain and betrayal, o cursed hero! Repay your people’s transgressions with your life!_

            The pressure and voice in his mind disappeared as the shadows spread to cover his body, deliberately growing colder and constricting around him, starting with his limbs. Link cried out in agony as the shadows slowly dug into his body, beginning to feel as though they were dull blades. The darkness shifted, squeezing hard in some spots and not at all in others in a sadistic game. A sickening snap and a scream of pain from Link announced that one of his bones had broken, and more were sure to follow. Nagura chuckled lowly before she laughed manically, head tossed back in delight.

Unfortunately, that was the worst possible move Nagura could have made.

            A sigil in white quickly tracked along the wall across from Nagura and across the floor before lining up with her face, and a beam of light magic sliced through the darkness. Nagura wailed and thrashed about as the light clung to her, burning away the darkness harbored in her form. The shadows trapping Link burned away, freeing him enough for him to gasp in desperately needed air. As Nagura’s form finally stilled in the air, she fell back to the ground, sending light skittering along the stone and into the air. Link managed to roll onto his left side to look at Nagura, gritting his teeth as his now-broken right arm shifted with the movement.

“Link, you dolt! Don’t move!” Shad cried frantically from the alcove he and Ashei were in, a flash of green light signaling they were coming down. The pair were by his side in an instant, with Shad kneeling beside him and removing his bag and coat as Ashei went to his pouch and summoned a blue potion for him.

“Aw, Shad… you said that’s your favorite.” Link said weakly as Shad tore the tattered fabric into strips. Shad gave him a stern look.

“Link, this blasted coat is replaceable! _You_ are not! And I’ll be damned if we let your arm heal wrong… speaking of, my apologies for this. Ashei, do you think those metal rods lying over there will do?” Shad asked as he used what was left of his coat to make an impromptu sling.

“It should. I’ll go get ‘em. You have him drink this in the meantime.” Ashei said calmly as she tossed the blue potion to Shad, who barely managed to catch it.

            Link gladly took the offered potion with his good arm after Shad uncorked it for him, gulping it down. Ashei came back over with two short pieces of rebar from the rubble and handed them to Shad, who took them and tucked them under his arm. Ashei pressed her fingertips against Link’s arm in several spots as gently as she could, searching for the break. Once she found it, she looked to Link, who bit his lip and nodded. Ashei pressed on his arm and pushed the bone into the proper position. Link yelped at the sudden pain, but it was dulled thanks to the effect of the potion. She arranged the rebar around his upper arm to brace it, and she and Shad worked to dress his arm and get it into the sling Shad made.

“Well, it’s not a pro job, but the field first aid dad taught me always comes in handy.” Ashei said as she crossed her arms, satisfied with her work.

“Precisely. Once we get back to Castle Town, we can get him to a proper doctor.” Shad said as he wrapped an arm around Link’s back and helped sit him up.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I’ve broken an arm before and all we did back in Ordon was this. And I healed just fine!” Link said with a smirk, already feeling his strength return thanks to the potion.

“But anyways, you need to get a potion for yourself, Ashei. You look awful.” Link said, noting her messy state and the bruise forming around her neck.

“Says the guy that looks like he went through the wringer.” She quipped, worry fading some as the smaller cuts on Link’s body began to heal. She didn’t ignore Link’s request and summoned a red potion of her own, drinking it to recover.

“At least he hasn’t been reduced to a wretched, smoldering pile of bones.” Shad spat as he glared over to where Nagura laid.

“No, Shad. Nagura… she…” Link tried to find the words, but only ended up hanging his head in shame.

“She? Old boy, whatever are you on about?” Shad asked as Link tried to get on his feet.

“Link! You mustn’t strain your-”

“Shad, help me get up. We have to end her.” Link said as firmly as he could. Shad and Ashei looked to each other worriedly before Ashei sighed.

“Well, that’s that, then. Shad, let’s get this fool on his feet.” Ashei said as she wrapped an arm around Link’s back, being mindful of his arm.

            Shad and Ashei helped Link stagger to his feet and stood behind him to make sure he didn’t fall back. After a few unsteady steps, Link reached back and drew his sword with his good arm, walking over to Nagura. Link bit his lip guiltily as he looked her over. Her bones had been bleached white, and her once menacing cackle was now reduced to a pathetic whimper of agony. Link raised his sword and drove it down into her skull, hearing her final shriek before her bones shattered into a black dust and the shadows in the temple faded away. Link immediately dropped his blade, though, as the dust and shadows raced into the blade, tainting the metal black and the stone a bloody red.

“It would appear Nagura has been sealed away once more… shame that she picked your blade as her new home.” Shad remarked as Link heaved a sigh.

“And this is why I can’t have nice things…” Link muttered as he returned to Shad and Ashei.

“Vivian and I will make you a new one, Link. You needn’t worry about that.” Shad said with a chuckle.

“You sure about that? Won’t it cost a fortune?” Link asked as he moved to sit down and rest, only making Shad roll his eyes in amusement.

“Money is a relative thing. And a good blade is worth its weight in gold.” Shad replied, he and Ashei moving to sit down with him.

“Besides, didn’t you say something about not staring a gift horse in the mouth earlier?” Ashei teased, making Link sigh.

“It’s different when the gift horse could probably buy ya a nice house in Castle Town!” Link shot back tiredly.

“You have earned any rewards proffered to you, Hero. Do not underestimate the value of your and your comrade’s deeds.” A familiar voice rang throughout the room.

            The group looked around the room, trying to find the source, only to see all six of the Sages to appear before them. Before anyone could ask questions, the Sages gathered around the blade and raised their hands, summoning a field of light so bright it filled the room entirely. Everyone shielded their eyes as best they could, and when the light finally dimmed again, the blade and five of the Sages were gone.

 “Hey! Where’d the swo-”

“Worry not, Hero. Nagura has been sealed away within the Sacred Realm. Only we Sages can access this realm, so she will no longer threaten Hyrule.” The Sage said, hoping to calm Link.

“WELL IF YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT, YOU SHOULD HAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!” Ashei shouted, rising as if to attack the Sage. It took both Link and Shad holding her back to get her to settle down. The Sage shifted back, honestly surprised by her outburst.

“Warrior, your anger is understandable. But when she was first reborn as the creature you faced, we Sages were charged with a more pressing matter that took precedence. And with the creature amplifying the darkness within the Temple, we were nearly powerless in aiding you.” The Sage explained, eyeing Ashei warily as she sat back down.

“You could have damn well done more to help us, at the very least.” Ashei huffed and crossed her arms, still glaring at the Sage.

“Trust me, minor deities are pretty weak, so you can’t expect too much from them at once.” Link whispered once he’d leaned close enough to Ashei for only her to hear him, making her snort.

“Sage, what will become of the Temple now that Nagura has been laid to rest?” Shad asked as Link and Ashei continued whisper and snicker about their thoughts on the situation.

“We will work to purify the grounds, Scholar. You are welcome to gather any materials or information you need from the grounds to answer your questions.” The Sage replied.

“Wonderful, because I have _several_ things to ask you.” Shad said firmly, making the Sage stiffen.

“As you wish, Scholar.” The Sage said, bowing his head in defeat.

\-----

“So, did you get everything you needed in there?” Ashei asked as she checked the fire they’d made earlier.

“Yes. The Sages were quite helpful once I got them to cooperate.” Shad replied, not looking up from the tome he’d originally found within the Goddess of the Sand statue. He was scratching notes onto one of his notepads, so Ashei knew he wasn’t going to be too focused on anything but that.

“Gotcha. I’m glad, because that means we can get out of here at first light tomorrow… once we figure out _how_ , of course.” Ashei said as she sat down next to Shad.

“You’ll be glad to know the Sages revealed that there is a path through the mountains to the Northeast. We should come out somewhere in Northern Hyrule Field if we foll-oh, bother.” Shad said, grumbling when his pencil broke.

“Seriously?! What, is it a bullbo path or something?” Ashei asked as Shad reached to one of his pouches and got out a pencil sharpener.

“Or something. At any rate, the bullbo will be able to carry us that distance with little problem. We should arrive by nightfall, if the Sages are to be believed.” Shad said as he sharpened his pencil and set back to work once he was satisfied with the sharpness.

            Ashei got the feeling that Shad wasn’t telling her everything, but was too tired to care. Besides, judging from the notepad’s disorganized state, he was onto something big and getting a straight answer would be nigh impossible. She glanced over his shoulder out of curiosity, only to see that he was actually translating the book as they spoke. Shad glanced up to her with an eyebrow cocked.

“May I help you?” Shad asked, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

“I can’t believe you’re trying to translate that when it’s dark out. And you wonder why you need glasses…” Ashei muttered as she stood up and walked over to the large tent the Sages had set up for them.

“He’s not going anywhere, Ashei.” Shad said as he looked back down to the tome, chuckling when Ashei froze at the tent’s flap.

“I’m worried about him! If you wanna make fun of me for checking on him, you can bite me!” Ashei snapped as she turned back to face Shad.

“I know, I’m just as worried as you are Ashei. I already checked on him a little while ago. He’s sound asleep as he should be.” Shad said calmly as Ashei bit her lip and looked away.

“Sorry, Shad. I just can’t stand the thought of him not waking up or something.” Ashei admitted quietly.

“Believe me, the feeling is quite mutual. Now, we’ve had quite the excursion, so why don’t you go to sleep? I’m sure Link would appreciate the company should he wake.” Shad said, smiling when Ashei looked back to him.

“And you?”

“I’ll be up for a bit longer. I at least want to get this one last entry done tonight.” Shad replied while stifling a yawn.

“Is it really that interesting?” Ashei asked.

“What I’ve pieced together from this journal and the Sages is… _interesting_ , I suppose. All I’m certain of at this point is that the journal belonged to Nagura, the descendent of the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru. Also, the Gerudo did in fact move to the Southern Temple and Settlement due to the desert consuming the Northern, but it would seem there was hostility brewing between the Gerudo and Hylians that further prompted the move. And the Sages have hinted at something much darker still beneath it all.” Shad said solemnly as he looked over the worn pages.

“Well, knowing you, you’ll have it pieced together by the end of the week at the latest!” Ashei said with a laugh.

“But still… if history has truly been warped to exclude such happenings… how do we know what is true of our heritage?” Shad wondered out loud as Ashei lifted the flap of the tent.

“Well Shad, you know what they say: The winner of the war writes the history books.” Ashei said, not glancing back as she disappeared into the tent.

‘Your grace, I hope you are prepared for what I might find…’ Shad thought, worriedly looking towards the mountains separating them from Hyrule proper.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, folks: the last chapter. Thank you all for reading! It means a lot, especially since this was my first multichapter fiction ever. Even though this is the end of this particular story, don't fret! If you enjoyed this, I've got a whole series of oneshots in the works that I'll start posting once I get the series done. Again, thank you all for reading, and please enjoy the conclusion to "The Tragedy of the Sands"!

            The weeks following Link, Shad, and Ashei’s return were slow, to say the least. Their first order of business was going to Zelda to give her the Mirror Shield. However, the moment she saw the bedraggled group, specifically Link and Ashei, they were confined to the castle to be treated by the Royal doctors. Shad was confined to bed rest after his examination, simply because Zelda knew that he was very good at hiding his exhaustion. After three weeks of the guards trying to keep up with the rascally trio attempting to ‘escape their boredom’ in various ways, Zelda finally allowed them to return to light duty.

“But really, guys. Don’t you think Zelda went a little overboard?” Link asked as the trio made their way to Zelda’s throne room to give a formal report of events.

“She was merely concerned for our well-being, old boy. I look at it this way: I had ample time to analyze the journal we brought back so I could provide an in-depth report. I can’t blame her for worrying… though it did get a touch boring lying in bed most of the day.” Shad admitted, clutching the journal and written reports to his chest.

“Boring?! More like annoying! They treated me like I was a damn invalid! Speaking of, how’s the arm, Link?” Ashei teased as she glanced to his arm, now in a proper cast and sling. She smirked when Link stuck his tongue out at her.

“A lot better after they got the iron rebar off! But really, they say I should be able to use it again in a few more weeks. I’m just glad I didn’t bust an arm for nothing!” Link replied as they entered the room.

“Everyone, I’m glad to see that you’re recovering well.” Zelda said as they stepped before her throne.

“Not like you gave us much of a choice, Zelda.” Link said with a smirk, making her laugh.

“It’s only because I know the lot of you would overexert yourselves if given the chance. Now then…” Zelda said, shifting on her throne and looking to them expectantly.

“Well, we got there, found a giant creature of darkness lurking around, found the Mirror Shield with the Sages’ help, and then used it to seal the creature in my blade so the Sages could seal it away for good.” Link said, making Shad look at him in shock for his brusque explanation. 

“That, and the Sages are purifying the grounds. That’s about it.” Ashei added, making Shad huff indignantly.

“That is most certainly NOT the extent of our expedition!” Shad interjected, glancing between Link and Ashei admonishingly.

“Well, we figured you’d handle all the technical stuff.” Ashei said with a smirk, laughing when Shad shook his head in exasperation.

“Do you know what you two remind me of? My assignment partners in primary school that would shove all the boring work on me!” Shad griped, only serving to make Link and Ashei laugh.

“What Ashei’s saying is that if you hadn’t done it, what I just said would be all Zelda would have gotten as a report.” Link said with a chuckle. Shad looked over to Zelda incredulously.

“Your highness, please tell me he’s joking.” Shad said wearily, earning him a chuckle from Zelda.

“Unfortunately not. While I appreciate the… _brevity_ of his reports, they do lack in-depth analysis and formality. But then, I don’t expect a hero with no formal academic training to provide the level of work you do, Shad.” Zelda said, a warm smile on her lips. Shad blushed and looked away at the unexpected praise.

“See? I don’t do too bad for a bumpkin!” Link said, earning him an eye roll from Shad.

“Well, you should expect lessons in proper writing and public speaking in your future, courtesy of me.” Shad said, giving him a pointed look. Link winced a bit, making Ashei laugh at him.

“Told ya he’d say that! That’s what you get for not believing me!” Ashei said as Zelda cleared her throat to get their attention again.

“I’m pleased that the expedition didn’t prove pointless and that we’ve uncovered an important part of Hylian history as a result. I thank you sincerely for all your hard work, and a monetary reward will be provided to the Resistance’s funds for your services. And Link? You can expect a new blade, courtesy of Shad and Vivian’s design. You are all dismissed, with my full expectations of resting. That goes double for you, Link.” Zelda finished, voice stern.

“What, you don’t trust me?” Link asked playfully as he turned to leave.

“When it comes to your health? Not entirely.” Zelda answered honestly, making Ashei laugh.

“Don’t worry, your highness. Me and Telma will keep an eye on him.” Ashei said as she wrapped an arm companionably around Link’s shoulder, being sure to mind his arm.

            As Ashei and Link left the room, Zelda rose from her throne and approached Shad. Shad bowed his head and offered Zelda the tome and the two thin notebooks that accompanied it. Zelda chuckled warmly and put a hand on his shoulder, making him glance to the touch.

“Now, now Shad. There is no need for such humility. Please treat me as a friend, just as Link and Ashei do.” Zelda said kindly, happy to see Shad raise his head.

“I do apologize, your gra-er-Zelda. It’s a force of habit, I’m afraid.” Shad said as Zelda took the tome and notebooks from him.

“One that I hope you’ll work to overcome! Now then, what exactly have you discovered?” Zelda asked, voice growing soft as she looked down to the books in her hands.

“The large tome is a Gerudo journal, detailing the events prior to their migration and the events thereafter. The notebooks are a direct translation of the journal and a full report of what I’ve learned about the Arbiter’s Grounds, respectively. The Sages were particularly helpful in closing several gaps. However…” Shad said, voice matching her own softness.

“However?”

“Arbiter’s Grounds is a gross perversion of what it truly was. You’ll see what I mean once you review my findings.” Shad replied, giving her a grave look.

Zelda gulped and nodded, dismissing Shad as she moved to leave the throne room, heading to her private study.

\-----

            _After making use of the considerable information imparted to me by the sages, and factual accounts from a Gerudo journal, I have uncovered several previously unknown facts regarding the Arbiter’s Grounds, previously the Southern Temple of Spirits of Antiquity. The Southern Temple of Spirits of Antiquity was once a sacred place. Entrusted to the Gerudo by the Goddesses, along with the technology of the spinner Link now possesses, their duty was to hide the Twilight Mirror away from society.  In an attempt to help hide the mirror away, the Gerudo settled to the North, creating a decoy of sorts in hopes of keeping attention away from the Southern Desert. This worked for centuries, with their culture thriving and their race coexisting peacefully with Hyrule for many generations. However, when King Ganondorf Dragmire the First was born, that peace came to an end. His attempt at overtaking Hyrule destroyed this mutual peace, shattering the trust formed between Hyrule and the Gerudo. With these facts in mind, I’ve come to a disturbing conclusion regarding the Arbiter’s Grounds. The history we’ve been taught shows that the Arbiter’s Grounds were ‘abandoned’ before Hyrule appropriated them, but this is not the case. The Gerudo did not begin their migration of their own accord; rather, they were forced by Royal Decree._

_As it is known, Hyrule and the Gerudo held a tenuous peace in the years after the Legendary Hero and the Princess of Legend’s passing. However, once the next king of Gerudos was born, this peace was shattered. Hyrule’s King Rodan, the leader of the time, fearing a future attempted coup by the Gerudo, forced them to leave the Northern Settlement as a safety measure for the denizens of Hyrule proper. Were the Gerudo to refuse, they would suffer under pain of war. The Gerudo had already been demilitarized by previous treatises and possessed a fraction of their former war glory, and compounded by the fact their Northern Settlement was rapidly being overtaken by the desert sands, they had no choice but to cede to Hyrule’s demands and leave to their Southern Settlement… taking their treasures with them._

_While this, in and of itself, is cruel and unjust, the events the Gerudo endured before their final moments will grow much more gruesome. As the Gerudo, led by King Ganondorf Dragmire the Second and his advisor Nagura, made their way through a mountain pass separating the Northern and Southern deserts, they were attacked by what was described as “dozens of Hylian stealth troops” … no doubt special ops that had received Shekiah-level training. The attack was a bloodbath, since the Gerudo were trapped within the mountain pass and had nowhere to go but forward or back. They defended themselves as best they could, but it did not stop hundreds from perishing in the onslaught and hundreds more from being severely injured._

_Ganondorf and Nagura lead the survivors through a different branch of the path, managing to lose the troops as a result. By the time they reached the settlement, many Gerudo had perished from their wounds, leaving no more than two hundred left of the previously thousands-strong race. However, what was waiting for them was not a safe haven. Several more stealth troops had beaten them there and razed their settlement to the ground, leaving nowhere to go but into the temple. Having no choice, Ganondorf and Nagura commanded their people flee into the temple as they dealt with the troops. The ensuing battle severely wounded and weakened both Nagura and Ganondorf, forcing them to retreat into the temple as well._

_Ganondorf ordered Nagura to seek out any survivors and hide the Mirror Shield within the temple, giving his permission to go so far as to flood the temple with sand if it meant an advantage for them. He held his ground at the entrance, managing to stem the tide of soldiers attempting to enter. Nagura did as ordered, only to find them dead or dying within the traps set in the temple. Upon seeing this, she made her way to the shrine of their patron deity, hoping some had hidden there. All she found, though, were the belongings of her sisters-in-arms hidden within. She did as ordered of her and hid away the Mirror Shield, and her journal with it, in hopes of preserving something of their life. She then took up the ceremonial executioner’s blade within the room and returned to aid her king after triggering a switch to flood the temple with sand._

_The events that follow do not come directly from her journal, but rather are the accounts of the Sages that reside in the Arbiter’s Grounds… if one could call them that at this point. The events surrounding the grounds’ creation are far from a neutral third party settling disputes, but I digress. Nagura and Ganondorf fought valiantly to defend their people’s territory and destroyed nearly all the remaining troops, but both succumbed to mortal wounds. Nagura, in her dying moments, pleaded that Ganondorf flee deep into the temple, and he reluctantly did with the troops pursuing. With Nagura’s last breaths, she cursed any Hylian that would set foot within the grounds again to face her wrath. Her ire and malice were so potent that the blade she clutched in her hands became imbued with them, allowing her vengeful soul to live on within the blade._

_The Sages, who had been ordered to oversee the events by King Rodan, saw this and burned her dead body, hoping they had successfully stopped the blade from being possessed by her spirit. Unfortunately, the blade had already become one with her, and the Sages were forced to move the blade to a distant room in the temple and seal it there. The Sages then tracked down the troops, who had cornered the weakened Ganondorf, and sent them away. Seizing the Gerudo King, they took him to the top of the Temple where the Twilight Mirror resides and attempted to execute him as ordered. This lead to the events that we know today caused Twilight to pervade the land._

_Concerning Link’s first encounter with Nagu-_

Zelda slammed the report shut, angry tears in her eyes. She felt her gut twist with disgust at everything she had read. Unable to read on, she set the report atop her desk, standing and looking out her window to try and clear her thoughts. After a few deep breaths, she glanced back to the report, chuckling bitterly at its title.

“ _The Tragedy of the Sands_? How aptly put, Shad…” Zelda muttered.

“The real tragedy here is that you couldn’t mind your own business…”

Zelda whirled around only to see a blade pointed at her stomach.

“I’ve been watching you, you little brat. I should have known you’d go snooping around about the Gerudo after finding those gaps in the history books. I certainly hope that you can come up with an excuse why I shouldn’t end you here and now.” Adeline growled, face twisted in rage.

“Adeline, you… why?” Zelda asked, backing away towards the far wall, with Adeline matching each step.

“Because it will turn the status quo on its head! Have you any idea how the people will react if they discover the truth? They’ll revile every acting royal officer! And I don’t intend to lose the comfortable lifestyle and status my predecessors ensured for me and my own family.” Adeline said, voice cold.

“Adeline, you don’t have to do this. You’re scared; I understand that. But you have to explain to me why, so tha-” Zelda stopped talking the moment Adeline tilted the blade up to rest under her chin.

“So what? You’ll strip me of my title? Please. I’d rather die!” Adeline shouted, pressing the blade up just a bit more so that it pressed into skin, but not breaking it.

“No one has said anything of the sort, Adeline.”

“But you’re thinking it! I can see it, the contempt in your eyes. You hate what King Rodan and his chancellors did; don’t think you can hide it!” Adeline cried, glowering up at Zelda while failing to notice the soft glimmer of gold surrounding Zelda’s hands.

“I had no idea you were involved in any way, Adeline. I had assumed that it was solely my forefather’s decision and was not going to punish anyone.” Zelda said calmly, glad to see that Adeline was relaxing enough to let her guard down.

“And now that you know?” Adeline growled threateningly.

“I still cannot hold you personally liable for the actions of your ancestors, however-” Zelda clenched her hand and used the magic she’d accumulated to make Adeline fly back into the wall and be held there by a light barrier. The blade she had held clattered to the floor, and Zelda used the magic in her other hand to summon it to her.

“I do want to know the entire truth. It might spare you from a death sentence for treason against the crown.” Zelda said, voice wavering slightly at the thought of putting a trusted advisor down. Adeline looked down and chuckled darkly.

“Want to know the whole truth, do you? I might be more inclined to tell you if I knew you’d follow through on your threat. You’ve always been too compassionate for the throne, in my opinion.” Adeline said as she looked up, meeting Zelda’s eyes.

“Yet that compassion saved Hyrule, did it not? It will also save your life, should you choose to cooperate.” Zelda offered, watching Adeline for a reply. Adeline finally bowed her head in defeat.

“Fine, I’ll tell you. It’s not like I’ve anything left to lose… you know so much already.” Adeline sighed.

“Listen well, because I’ll only tell you this once. King Rodan feared for the safety of his people, so he organized a committee upon the Gerudo King’s birth to discuss what they would do. After much deliberation, it was agreed that Hyrule would enforce strict sanctions upon the Gerudo, including demilitarizing them. While this quelled King Rodan’s fear for the time being, it wasn’t enough to satisfy him.” Adeline said, watching Zelda carefully.

“As the years passed, the sanctions grew so strict even some Hylians thought they were excessive. Trade with them was expressly prohibited, they were not to be let onto Hylian land… and yet, it wasn’t enough. His desire to destroy the Gerudo grew with each year they survived. And thus, my ancestors were charged with eliminating them forever.” Adeline smirked wickedly.

“It was a marvelous plan, to say the least. It was told to me with such pride when I was a child that I treasure the thought it was based upon: “Treachery will always overcome skill.” But it’s alright, queen. It was for the greater good. By stopping Ganondorf before he could become a monster, we prevented a tragedy!” Adeline said happily, that wicked smirk still on her lips. Zelda, who had only grown angrier with each word, finally felt her patience break.

“By creating another! Had your family not done what they did then, Hyrule would never have fallen to Twilight as it did not so long ago. By trying to play the role of the Goddesses, they annihilated an entire race! And for what?! A delayed happening of an event destined to be!” Zelda cried, stepping close to Adeline.

“You should be disgusted by the words that have crossed your lips, Adeline. Were you not the one to teach me to understand others before judging them? You…” Zelda raised her hand, glowing bright with magic.

            Adeline cried out in fear and clenched her eyes shut, turning her head away from what she expected to be a killing blow. The blow never came though, as Zelda released the magic and the barrier holding Adeline up. She fell to the floor with a yelp of surprise and looked up to Zelda in disbelief.

“Thank you for filling in the missing piece, Adeline. You are dismissed.” Zelda murmured, refusing to meet her eyes.

“Oh, don’t thank me yet.” Adeline cackled as she rose to her feet and drew a small dagger from her sleeve, rushing at Zelda.

            Zelda rose the blade she had just in time to block the slash Adeline had intended on her. She knocked the old woman back easily, wincing when she fell onto her back. The blow had caused Adeline to drop the blade, and Zelda kicked it away from her, pointing her sword at her face.

“You’ve misunderstood, Adeline. I wasn’t just thanking you for telling me the last bit of information I needed to know. I was thanking you so I could see if you truly were scared, or just a power hungry, twisted old crone looking for a cheap blow.” Zelda said dryly, biting her lip to calm herself.

“I am what I am, your grace. But my ancestors were in the right, no matter what you think!” Adeline shouted, hair coming loose from its bun and framing her face, making her look like a mad witch. Zelda sighed.

“If that’s truly what you think, your perception of right and wrong have been warped beyond repair. Since you are not directly related to the crimes of the past, I will not punish you for them. However, for attempting to end my life and obstruct justice and the pursuit of truth, I hereby strip you of your title and status, and you will be placed under house arrest for the remainder of your days. And to be sure you comply…”

            Zelda rose her free hand, magic glowing bright, and cast it down upon Adeline. Adeline raised and crossed her arms in front of her face and shut her eyes tight, expecting a strike of magic to mar her in some way. Instead, the light burned into her wrists and ankles, forming shackles. Adeline’s eyes shot open, and she shrieked in terror at what had been done to her. Zelda rose her head and looked down upon her.

“Those shackles will appear whenever you try to leave your home. You will be unable to move freely, and any guard that sees them will have my express permission to execute you where you stand. Have I made myself clear?” Zelda said coolly, smiling when Adeline rapidly shook her head yes.

“Excellent. I’m glad we’ve come to an understanding. Now then, you will be coming with me.” Zelda said as she reached down and gripped Adeline’s shoulder, tugging her up as gently as she could.

‘Perhaps I should relocate my private study to a place the guards actually patrol near…’ Zelda thought as she led Adeline down the hall.

\-----

            The following week was hellacious for Zelda. Between assigning guards to keep watch over Adeline and dealing with the Archival Committee, she was fed up with just about any sort of formality. As such, she was grateful she had but two more things to do before she felt she could let the ‘Tragedy of the Sands’ rest.

_Dear Sages,_

_I wish to thank you for your work in restoring the temple to its former holy state. I understand it is a massive undertaking, but I have one more request to add. Please pay funeral rites to the dead there, and provide proper funerals to any and all remains you may find. I wish to lay the weary souls of the betrayed to rest, as it is the least I can do._

_And if any other dangers arise, please inform me posthaste. I like to avoid sending my finest soldiers into a death trap whenever possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Zelda_

            Zelda glanced over the letter one last time before she clenched it tight in her hand, light magic burning through it and sending into the air as ephemeral wisps. She opened the window and watched as they flew out, riding the winds toward the Arbiter’s Grounds. Content in seeing that they were going the right way, she shut her window and returned to the desk in her room, readying the quill there.

“It will never atone for my ancestor’s actions… but at least I can try to make it right.” Zelda muttered as she signed the approval form for Shad’s report to be formally published and added to the Royal Archives.

 


End file.
